Le tournoi de la mort
by Carotte.Feerique
Summary: Dans une ville peuplée de vampires, loups garous, hybrides et sorciers, un tournoi est organisé chaque année pour élire l'espèce la plus forte. Alors qu'une seule espèce peut gagner ce tournoi, un amour va se créer entre deux participants de deux espèces opposées. L'un d'eux devra mourir, pour que l'autre survive...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ordor est un immense village peuplé de créatures fantastiques. Celui-ci abrite loups-garous, vampires, hybrides et sorciers. Il existe une certaine animosité entre les hybrides (croisés loup-garou et vampire) et les sorciers, car chacune de ces espèces se croyaient plus puissante que l'autre. Et c'est pour cette raison que les sorciers et les hybrides ne sont pas amis.

Les hybrides sont forts, rapides et agiles. Possédant un flair incroyable et une excellente ouïe, ils sont capables d'entendre des sons impossibles à entendre par un simple humain et de retrouver très facilement quelqu'un. Ils sont nés d'un père vampire et d'une mère lycanthrope. Leur croissance se stabilise environ vers l'âge de quarante ans.

Les sorciers eux ne possédaient rien de tout cela. Mais dotés chacun d'une baguette magique, ils étaient capables de faire des dégâts, s'ils connaissaient parfaitement les sorts pouvant neutraliser n'importe quelle espèce surnaturelle. Mais sans leurs baguettes magiques, ils n'étaient plus que de simples humains …

Chaque année, Ordor organise un tournoi pour élire l'espèce la plus forte. Un tournoi où vampires, loups-garous, hybrides et sorciers se battent dans une immense arène, transformée en forêt pour l'occasion. Ce tournoi très connu est très detesté car il voit périr dix-neuf de ses habitants chaque année, se nomme le « Tournoi de la mort ». Les règles sont simples :

- Les sorciers n'ont pas de baguette magique et doivent en trouver une dans l'arène. Il n'y a que deux baguettes pour cinq sorciers.

- Les sorciers, étant désavantagés dès le départ, le règlement les fait partir dix minutes plus tôt que les autres espèces.

- Les hybrides, qui ont normalement le choix de se transformer quand ils veulent en loup garou et non à cause de la pleine lune, seront soumis à la lune enchantée qui les forceront à se transformer en loup garou comme les autres.

- Aucun repas ne sera fourni pour les participants. Des récipients seront par contre mis à disposition de ces derniers pour contenir de l'eau ou … du sang.

- Il peut y avoir cinq, quatre, trois, deux ou un gagnant. A condition que les gagnants soient de la même espèce.

- Tous les coups sont permis, il n'y a pas d'interdiction dans la manière de tuer, qu'elle soit lente ou douce.

Le tournoi de la mort n'a jamais vu un seul sorcier gagné depuis sa création. Et pourtant, il y a quelques années un sorcier talentueux avait réussi a trouvé une baguette magique. Malheureusement, étant blessé, un vampire l'aurait repéré à cause de l'odeur de son sang. Il fut tué durant son sommeil.


	2. Une mystérieuse lettre

La semaine prochaine a lieu le tournoi de la mort. J'ai dix-huit ans cette année, je ne peux plus y réchapper. Je ne sais pas si je serais choisie ou non. Cinq sorciers seront choisis, j'espère que ni moi, ni mes amis ne seront tirés au sort. A vingt trois ans je pourrais échapper à ce tournoi, il faut dire que j'ai le temps, nous ne sommes pas énormément de sorciers, avec les années nous sommes de moins en moins.

Les vampires transforment des humains chaque semaine pour assurer la survie de leur espèce. Les loups garous aussi transforment des humains lors des nuits de pleine lune. Les hybrides ne sont conçus que par l'amour d'une louve garou et d'un vampire. Ils sont de plus en plus chaque année à naître et ce sont eux qui gagnent toujours aux tournois. Autant dire que sur vingt personnes, seulement cinq ont une chance de gagner. Et ce ne sont malheureusement pas les sorciers. Pourtant nous sommes extrêmement puissants ! Si vingt hybrides, nous provoque dans la rue nous pourrions les battre en un seul coup de baguette et pourtant dans cette arène ça ne marche pas comme cela…

Aujourd'hui j'ai cours. A Ordor, certains cours sont spécialisés par rapport à notre espèce. D'autre cours se font avec les autres. Par exemple, le cours d'histoire et le cours de droit. Ce que j'ai ce matin…

En entrant dans la salle d'histoire, je constate que comme d'habitude chacun est dans son coin, séparés en quatre groupes bien distinct. Je me dirige donc vers mon groupe. La conversation est bien évidemment le tournoi qui approche à grands pas. Chacun fait ses pronostics sur les participants, tous se demandent si encore cette année ce seront des hybrides qui gagneront et évidemment tous espèrent ne pas être pris, même si en plus de la gloire et de la fierté qu'on en retire, le ou les gagnants remportent mille pièces d'or chacun.

Les personnes ayant cours avec moi sont désormais en âge de participer au tournoi. C'est notre dernière année d'école et si l'année prochaine nous sommes encore en vie, chacun d'entre nous devra trouver un métier.

Le professeur d'histoire, ne nous fit pas un cours d'histoire normal. Il en profita pour nous faire des recommandations pour le tournoi, car selon lui il y a des chances que trois ou quatre personnes de cette classe seront choisis pour participer au tournoi. Je préférais ne pas l'écouter. C'était un vampire et il ne donnait des conseils que pour ses semblables. Implicitement pour ne pas faire de jaloux mais c'était très clair pour ma part.

Le cours qui suivi était un cours d'enchantement. Notre professeur ne nous parla pas du tournoi, aucuns conseils ne furent donnés alors que c'était un sorcier. Tant pis.

Au cours du déjeuner à la cantine de mon école, un messager vint me donner une lettre. Les messagers sont des personnes travaillant pour le service de courrier en main propre. Ils parcourent les rues de la ville pour trouver la personne à qui ils doivent délivrer le courrier. C'est très rare que je reçoive un courrier par un messager. La lettre marquée mon prénom :

**_« Millicent … »_**

En la retournant il était noté en petit :

**_« N'ouvres cette lettre que lorsque tu es seule »_**

Mes amies me demandaient de qui venaient la lettre :

- Qui t'écrit Millicent ? demanda Pénélope.

- Je ne sais pas il ne veut pas que j'ouvre la lettre à coté de vous

- Il ? Donc c'est un garçon ! Tu nous fais des cachoteries Mimi ! dit Shallyse.

- Non je n'en sais rien, je suppose juste. Mais je l'espère, dis-je avec un sourire. Je vais aux toilettes pour l'ouvrir, peut-être qu'il ou elle m'observe et ne sera pas content de voir que je l'ouvre devant vous.

- Tu te sens toujours observer t'es parano Mimi ! Aller ouvres la devant nous s'il te plaît, me supplia Shallyse.

- Non je te jure je sens que cette personne me regarde ! Promis je vous dis ce que ça disait en revenant.

- Bon d'accord, fais vite on a hâte !

Je range la lettre dans mon sac et me dirige vers les toilettes de mon école. De là, je rentre dedans et m'enferme à clé. Ca y est, je ne me sens plus observer. Je peux ouvrir la lettre…


	3. Incompréhension

_**« Millicent,**_

_**Je t'écris maintenant car dans une semaine aura lieu le tournoi. Cela fait quelques années que j'aurais aimé venir te parler, te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Cette lettre est même inutile car je ne te dirais pas qui je suis. Tu comprendras quand tu auras découvert qui je suis, pourquoi il m'était impossible de te dire la vérité.**_

_**Je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord vis-à-vis de ça, mais j'aimerais vraiment discuter avec toi. Le tournoi approche et j'ai comme le pressentiment que mon nom sera tiré au sort. Alors si tu es d'accord, réponds moi via le messager répondant au nom de Thodert. Il sait qui je suis. »**_

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, un mystérieux inconnu est amoureux de moi ! Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait arriver. Oh bien sûr j'avais connu quelques garçons mais rien de bien sérieux. Les sorciers de mon âge ne pensaient qu'aux duels de sorciers. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont inscrits dans un club et y passe leur temps. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai rompu avec mon précédent petit ami. Moi j'ai été inscrite dans un de ces clubs, mais ayant mis le feu à la robe d'une autre fille qui m'importunait, j'ai été virée et interdite dans tous les clubs de Ordor. Ce n'est pas plus mal il n'y a aucune utilité dans ces clubs.

Mais quel garçon pourrait vouloir m'écrire et pensait que je le repousserais ? Peut-être un garçon qui n'est pas de mon goût… Devrais-je lui répondre ? Oh je ne sais pas j'ai peur d'être décue. Je vais demander conseil à Pénélope et Shallyse.

En me voyant revenir m'asseoir à la table elles commencèrent leur inquisition :

- Alors ? demandèrent Shallyse et Pénélope en cœur.

- Alors c'est effectivement un garçon. Et je ne sais pas qui, m'empressais-je d'ajouter avant qu'elles demandent. Il m'a dit qu'il voudrait me parler mais qu'il n'osait pas et qu'il aimerait que je découvre qui il est avant le tournoi parce qu'il a peur d'être choisi en gros. Je dois lui répondre via un messager qu'il connaît.

- Il est bizarre comme garçon. Pourquoi il ne te dit pas qui il est ? S'il part pour la mort dans une semaine autant t'affronter toi avant ! dit Pénélope

- Peut-être qu'il est moche ? supposa Shallyse. Il doit sûrement savoir que c'est un petit sorcier minable et ridicule face à Mimi.

- Oh t'es toujours méchante toi ! N'écoutes pas ce qu'elle dit Millicent, écris lui et tu verras bien. De toute façon s'il va à la mort la semaine prochaine tu auras l'occasion de le fuir si tu sais qu'il ne te plait pas, me dit Pénélope.

- Et c'est moi la méchante ?! Rigola Shallyse.

Ces deux-là je les adore. Ce sont mes meilleures amies depuis que je suis toute petite. Pénélope est un peu le cerveau du groupe. Elle est brune avec des cheveux lisses jusqu'aux épaules. Elle est inscrite à un club de duel depuis des années. C'est une sorcière très habile. Shallyse elle c'est une vrai fille. Elle est bavarde et très curieuse. Elle passe son temps à nous parler de ses histoires de garçons. Elle est aussi brune comme Pénélope et comme moi. Mais elle a les cheveux ondulés. De très beaux cheveux que j'envie depuis très longtemps. J'ai essayé plusieurs potions magiques pour avoir les mêmes cheveux. En vain. Une fois je me suis retrouvée avec une coupe horrible, j'avais les cheveux ébouriffé comme un caniche. Tout cela parce que je ne prête pas assez d'attention aux cours de potion…

Pendant mes cours de l'après midi, qui étaient ennuyeux, je passa mon temps à écrire ma réponse au mystérieux inconnu. Je recommençais plusieurs fois la lettre, je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Finalement, j'optais pour une lettre simple :

_**« Cher inconnu ( !)**_

_**Ta lettre m'a touché et intrigué. J'aimerais savoir qui tu es avant le début du tournoi. Mais pour cela il va falloir que tu me donnes des indices au plus vite…**_

_**Millicent. »**_

Après les cours j'allais au service courrier de la ville et je demandais à voir Thodert.

Le messager à qui je demandais cela n'était visiblement pas content. Peu importe.

Thodert arriva. Nous les sorciers pouvons savoir la vraie nature de l'espèce de quelqu'un. C'est peut-être pour cela que l'autre messager n'était pas content que je demande les services de Thodert et non des siens. Il était sorcier et pas Thodert.

- Bonjour Millicent. Tu viens envoyer la réponse ? demanda Thodert.

- Oui. Mais attends tu n'es pas un sorcier je ne comprends pas.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais bizarre. Il attendait sûrement que je lui explique pourquoi je ne comprenais pas comment un hybride pouvait être l'ami d'un sorcier. Je continuais :

- Oui je comprends pas. Tu es ami avec un sorcier ?

- Ami avec un sorcier ? répéta-t-il outré comme si je l'avais insulté. Non la personne qui t'a écrit cette lettre n'est pas un sorcier. Mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Tu me passes la lettre ou tu ne veux plus ?

Je restais la bouche bée. Un vampire, loup garou ou un hybride était amoureux de moi. Ça avait l'air d'être une blague de très mauvais goût. Mais bon je n'avais rien à perdre. Donc je lui passa la lettre et m'en alla.


	4. L'entrainement

Le lendemain les cours n'avaient lieu que le matin. L'après-midi était consacré à un entraînement par espèce en vue du tournoi. C'est entraînement était facultatif. Mais bien décidé à ne pas mourir si mon nom était tiré au sort je m'y étais déjà inscrite depuis deux mois.

Ce matin sur mon chemin vers l'école, je croise Thodert :

- Bonjour Millicent. Tu as du courrier, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Si tu souhaites lui répondre vient me trouver au service courrier avant treize heures. J'ai pris mon après-midi pour l'entraînement, ajouta-t-il à la vue de mon regard suspicieux.

- D'accord merci.

Je m'empressais donc d'ouvrir le courrier qui ne comportait que mon prénom cette fois ci :

_**« Millicent,**_

_**Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu me répondrais ! Thodert m'a dit qu'il avait dû te dire que je n'étais pas un sorcier. A vrai dire je n'avais pas du tout prévu de t'annoncer ça comme cela… Maintenant tu dois te demander à quelle espèce j'appartiens je parie ? Si ma réponse ne changera rien à ton envie de savoir, je serais heureux de te donner le nom de mon espèce en premier indice.**_

_**L'inconnu. »**_

Avais-je vraiment envie de savoir au point d'oublier son espèce ? J'ésperais qu'il soit un loup garou. Les loups garous sont réellement dangereux qu'une seule fois dans le mois et ne boivent pas le sang. Les vampires sont répugnants et tuent beaucoup d'humains pour se nourrir et les hybrides n'en parlons même pas ils sont vaniteux et se croient plus forts que tout le monde. Ils tuent des humains et se transforment en loup quand ils veulent juste pour effrayer les gens. Alors oui j'espère que c'est un simple loup.

En cours d'histoire, j'étais un peu gênée. J'avais cette impression que « l'inconnu » était dans la pièce. Je n'osais pas regarder en direction des loups garous qui étaient à la gauche des sorciers. Je ne regardais que le professeur et le mur même.

Le professeur nous parlait des différents vainqueurs qu'il y avait eu au tournoi. Les hybrides faisaient des commentaires à chaque fois qu'on citait un membre de leurs espèces. Ils ont donc fait beaucoup de commentaires …

Je profitais pour écrire ma lettre, laissant le professeur nous dire des choses que tout le monde sait déjà.

_**« Cher inconnu,**_

_**Je ne vais pas te cacher que cela m'a assez surprise d'apprendre que tu n'étais pas un sorcier. Surprise et embêtée. Mais j'y ai réfléchi et je veux réellement savoir qui tu es. Je ne vais pas partir en courant même si tu es un hybride.**_

_**Après cet indice je veux savoir si tu es dans ma classe ou non ? Je suis un peu gênée maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être épiée… **_

_**Millicent.»**_

A midi, je prévenus Pénélope et Shallyse que je devais passer au service courrier et que donc je les rejoindrais à l'entraînement. Après avoir remis la lettre à Thodert, je partis m'acheter un sandwich car je n'avais pas le temps d'aller à la cantine et de me rendre sur le terrain de l'entraînement qui avait lieu loin de l'école. En faisant la queue j'entendis des hybrides chuchotaient :

- C'est elle la fille je crois, dit l'un d'eux.

- T'es sûr ? demanda l'autre.

- Ouais il n'y a pas de doute c'est bien elle.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal mais bon.

Je ne savais pas du tout s'ils parlaient de moi, il y avait trois autres filles qui faisaient la queue devant moi. Et comme on dit que je suis parano je n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Mais ça me trottait dans la tête sur mon chemin vers l'entraînement.

En arrivant à l'endroit de l'entraînement, une forêt artificiel avait été créée. Grâce aux sorciers. Et grâce à nous les autres pouvaient en profiter. Quel injustice sachant qu'ils gagnent toujours.

On simulait entre sorciers un départ comme au tournoi. Avec un compte à rebours et les yeux rivés sur les armes et les cartes qui indiquaient l'emplacement des deux baguettes. Au top départ tout le monde couru le plus vite possible pour s'emparer d'une carte et du plus possible d'armes.

C'était marrant car beaucoup dans leur élan ont trébuché et moi j'étais déjà essoufflée. La table qui proposait les biens était assez loin. A mi-chemin je trottinais morte de rire parce que beaucoup étaient en train de râler et je voyais Pénélope à la table nous criait dessus à Shallyse et à moi pour qu'on se dépêche. On s'était toutes les trois promis d'être partenaires et de s'attendre et s'aider quoiqu'il arrive si nous allons au tournoi.

Je crois que Pénélope a signé son arrêt de mort en promettant cela un jour.

Shallyse marchait elle nous criait de l'attendre. Je trottinais cinquante mètre devant elle et était presque à la table des armes. Beaucoup de sorciers étaient déjà partis en quête de leur baguette cachée. D'autre marchait et prenait l'exercice à la légère tout comme Shallyse… et un peu moi. Dans le vrai tournoi les hybrides sont lâchés cinquante mètre avant nous, les vampires cent mètre avant et les loups garous cent cinquante mètre. Ce qui fait que les loups garous sont les plus proches de la table qui se trouve a deux cent mètre du point de départ. Les plus proches à arriver sur nous si on prend notre temps à la table des armes.

Shallyse et moi finissons par arriver à la table des armes. Pénélope excédait par notre comportement nous fait la morale comme quoi le vrai jour du tournoi c'est dangereux de faire ça et que ce n'est pas bien de ne pas s'entraîner alors que cet entraînement peut être bénéfique. Elle a même ajouté que si on lui fait ça en vrai elle s'en irait dans son coin (finalement elle va trahir sa promesse insensée !).

La carte qui indiquait les baguettes était incompréhensible. Il y avait dix milles arbres dessus. Impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je laissais donc Pénélope faire le boulot. Elle nous expliquait quelque chose pour nous repérer facilement. J'écoutais d'une oreille et je râlais en cœur avec Shallyse à propos de toutes ces bestioles qu'il y avait.

Au bout d'un moment le son d'une corne de brume retentit. Quelqu'un avait déjà trouvé la première baguette. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que l'on marchait. Pénélope nous faisait tourner en rond. A plusieurs endroits elle crut que la baguette serait là. Au bout d'un moment Shallyse et moi essayons de trouver avec elle en s'y mettant à fond. Mais en vain. Et la nuit commença à tomber. L'entraînement prit fin avant que la dernière fut trouvée. Le groupe de gagnant nous expliqua que pour eviter de tourner en rond ils avaient marqué chaque arbre qu'ils avaient vu. Pas bête. Mais auront-ils le temps lors du vrai tournoi ? Et serait ce judicieux de montrer à tous les autres « regardez nous sommes passés par là suivez nous ! »

Pas sûr.

A l'exterieur du terrain de l'entraînement, je trouvais Thodert qui m'attendait devant le coin sorcier. Il n'avait pas son uniforme de messager.


	5. Un indice crucial

Thodert était vêtu d'un simple short. Il avait dû se transformer lors de son entraînement. Je remarquais que ce que l'on disait des hybrides était bien vrai. Ils ont tous une musculature impressionnante. Thodert avait les yeux vert transparent et un peu illuminé en ce soir de pleine lune. La seule chose incontrôlable pour un hybride en plus de la lune enchantée, était la luminosité de leurs yeux qui changeait le soir de pleine lune et qui s'atténuait le lendemain dans la journée.

- Voilà ta réponse Millicent, me dit-il.

- Merci mais tu n'étais pas censé ne pas travailler de toute l'après-midi ?

- Si mais bon je rends service à un ami, me dit-il avec un air malicieux. A demain.

Et il s'en alla. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? J'avais comme l'impression qu'il me donnait un indice. Etait-ce lui mon admirateur ou étais-je une fois de plus parano ? Je m'empressais d'ouvrir ma lettre pour apaiser ma soif de curiosité, tout en marchant en rentrant chez moi.

_**« Millicent,**_

_**Oui je suis un hybride et oui je suis dans ta classe. J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue…**_

_**Sache que tous les hybrides ne se pavanent pas sur leur force et leur puissance. Ce que vous dites de nous est faux pour certains. **_

_**J'anticipe la question que tu vas te poser après cette lettre : je suppose que tu dois te demander combien d'hybride y'a-t-il dans ta classe ? Nous sommes sept. Je connais Thodert depuis toujours ça devrait être un indice un peu trop facile. J'attends ta lettre demain avec une proposition de nom ?**_

_**L'inconnu. »**_

Un peu déçue que ce ne soit pas qu'un loup garou, mais après réflexion si on oublie toute la haine que peuvent se donner sorciers et hybrides, les hybrides sont tout de même plutôt beau. Ils sont en général grands et forts. Et cela dégage une certaine virilité.

En rentrant chez moi je fis la liste des hybrides présents dans ma classe :

Liam Wilson

Dean Standon

Tobias Macard

Evrard Aldino

Pedro Nott

Marius Gustav

Kurt Friedberg

Sur ces sept hybrides deux n'était vraiment pas à mon goût. Demain j'analyserais leur comportement vis-à-vis de moi. Je ne vois pas en quoi l'indice sur Thodert était simple. Je ne suis pas censé connaître ses amitiés depuis toujours, il est drôle celui-là.

Le lendemain je retrouvais Pénélope et Shallyse en cours de potion magique.

- Alors tu as eu des nouvelles de ton mystérieux inconnu ? Tu sais qui c'est ? me questionna Shallyse.

- C'est un hybride… je soupirais.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Pénélope. Tu es sérieuse là tu ne mens pas ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Arrête de faire la choquer Pépé, les hybrides sont trop sexy ! dit Shallyse.

- Oui mais ce sont des hybrides. Ils sont trop orgueilleux. C'est détestable quelqu'un comme ça. Un maléfice dans leur gueule et on verra qui sont les plus forts !

- Et tu ne te sens pas orgueilleuse quand tu dis ce genre de choses ? dis-je en rigolant avec Shallyse.

- Je dis la simple vérité. Ils ont peut-être les muscles, mais nous on a le cerveau, se justifia Pénélope.

- Justement ils ont les muscles ! dit Shallyse rêveuse.

Pénélope leva les yeux au ciel.

- Avant le cours de droit j'irai parler avec chacun d'eux, vous m'accompagnez j'ai peur ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes leur dire ? s'étonna Pénélope.

- Bonjour tu as l'heure s'il te plaît ? répondais-je timidement.

Elles pouffèrent de rire.

- Tu comptes tous leur demander ça ? Et s'ils sont tous à coté comment tu vas faire ?

- Moi je peux aller leur demander « Bonjour tu connais ma copine Millicent ? » proposa Shallyse.

- Non surtout pas ! dis-je. Est-ce que vous pourrez regarder quel hybride me regarde pendant le cours ?

Elles approuvèrent. En entrant dans le cours de droit, chaque espèce était déjà évidement de son côté. Quand on entra avec Pénélope et Shallyse, un silence se fit du côté des hybrides et ils se retournèrent vers nous. C'est Kurt qui avait prévenu les autres. Je me sentais rougir je regarda ailleurs. Il avait dit à tous ses copains qu'il m'écrivait ? Ca n'avait aucun sens, je suis sûre que c'était une blague qu'ils me faisaient. L'un d'eux a peut-être perdu un pari et il doit faire croire à une sorcière qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Et évidemment avec ma chance c'est tombé sur moi…

Le professeur de droit nous proposa des tactiques à adopter lors du tournoi. Son grand frére était un ancien gagnant du tournoi. Au bout d'un moment il n'avait plus rien à nous dire et nous proposa de faire ce que l'on voulait. Alors tout le monde se mit à papoter dans son coin. Je me retourna vers Pénélope en tournant le dos à Shallyse qui se trouvait du côté hybride. Shallyse n'était pas très discrète, elle fixait les hybrides sans aucune gêne. Pénélope me décrivit un peu la scéne :

- Ils discutent et il y en a deux qui retourne la tête vers nous de temps en temps. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Shallyse a décidé de ne pas les quittait du regard. Shallyse ! appela-t-elle en chuchotant.

Shallyse se retourna.

-Arrête de les regarder comme ça. On ne saura pas qui est l'admirateur de Millicent !

Mais la fin du cours s'annonça et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé qui était l'inconnu. Quoique je pense que Kurt n'était pas l'inconnu sinon il n'aurait pas donné « l'alerte » à la fameuse personne. Qui regardait-il quand il l'a fait d'ailleurs ? J'étais beaucoup trop gênée pour capter quoique ce soit.

A la fin de la journée je n'avais toujours pas écrit ma lettre avec ma proposition de nom. Peut-être devrais-je dire tous les hybrides et dire que je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas Kurt et attendre qu'il me le confirme ? Oui je vais faire cela.

Après avoir écrit ma lettre je me rendis au service courrier. On m'annonça que Thodert n'était pas encore revenu de sa mission. J'attendais donc dans le hall.

Deux hybrides de ma classe arrivérent dans le hall du service courrier.

Il s'agissait de Kurt et de Pedro.


	6. La découverte

Dès que je vis Pedro et Kurt arrivait dans le hall du service courrier je détournai la tête instinctivement. Beaucoup trop gênée par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée.

Pendant que je regardais le mur, je regrettais déjà mon acte. Impossible de savoir ni observer quoique ce soit !

Au bout d'un moment Thodert arriva enfin.

- Tu te caches ou quoi ? rigola-t-il.

- Euh non, dis-je après avoir sursauté. Je t'attendais pour mon courrier.

Son patron l'appela. Il prit ma lettre et partit avec un petit sourire amical.

Pedro et Kurt n'était plus dans le hall. Ouf ! pensais-je. J'eue tout à coup une idée. Si Thodert connaissait l'inconnu depuis toujours et que cette relation était un indice important je devais trouver un de ses collègues pour avoir des réponses. Mais il fallait trouver un hybride…

-Bonjour je cherche un messager hybride, demandais-je à la personne de l'accueil.

-Euh… Nous ne fournissons pas de service par rapport…

-Oui je sais mais j'ai besoin de parler à un messager hybride ce n'est pas pour un courrier, c'est pour euh… le journal de l'école, je fais une interview des messagers hybrides, c'est possible que vous en appeler un ? la coupais-je.

- Euh… oui d'accord je vais en appeler un, dit-elle un peu surprise par ma demande.

Elle passa de l'autre côté d'une porte et revenue une minute plus tard accompagnée d'un hybride toujours dans le même genre que les autres, grand et bien bâti. Celui-là avait la vingtaine. Ses yeux luisaient encore un petit peu à cause de la pleine lune de la veille. Il était très mignon et m'intimidait. Shallyse avait raison. Les hybrides dégageaient quelque chose que les autres non.

-Bonjour, je peux t'aider ? me dit-il poliment.

Et tiens prends ça Pénélope, c'est le deuxième hybride à qui je parle et aucun des deux ne m'a paru arrogant !

-Oui bonjour, j'ai des questions à te poser. Ma demande va peut-être te paraître étrange et déplacée mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu me répondes !

Il sourit. Waouh ! Comme Thodert il passait son temps à sourire. Ou alors c'est à cause de leur métier qui leur oblige à être polis.

-Oui tu peux vas-y, me dit-il.

- Connais-tu Thodert ?

- Oui très bien même, me dit-il un peu surpris. Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce-que tu saurais qui il connaîtrait depuis toujours ?

- Depuis toujours non, mais depuis longtemps oui. Thodert est mon cousin, je connais une partie de sa vie. Je ne comprends pas très bien où tu veux en venir enfaite. Tu veux connaître le nom de tous ses amis ?

- Oui tous ses amis hybrides qui sont encore à l'école qu'il connait depuis longtemps s'il te plaît ?

- C'est simple à l'ecole il n'en a aucun. Il a fini l'école depuis quatre ans maintenant. Il doit connaître quelques hybrides mais ce sont justes des connaissances. Tu veux leur nom ?

- Oui s'il te plaît

- Monsieur Nott s'il vous plaît nous avons un client ! lui dit la dame de l'accueil.

Nott ? Elle a bien dit Nott ou je rêve ?

-J'arrive ! dit-il. Je suis désolé je dois y aller. Si tu veux je finis à dix-huit heures, je te donnerai les noms à cette heure-ci.

Et il s'en alla vers le client qui lui remit un courrier.

-Donc si je comprends bien… Pedro Nott est le mystérieux hybride inconnu ? me demanda Shallyse le lendemain en cours de sortilèges.

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Mais si c'est lui c'est super il est super beau ! Je craquais pour lui avant, j'ai jamais osé vous le dire, avoua Shallyse. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Mimi je ne dirais rien si tu sors avec lui ! rajouta-t-elle.

- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, dit Pénélope. Mais il reste un …

- Hybride oui je sais ! je terminais.

Ma suspicion n'était pas vérifiée. Il fallait que je trouve Thodert au plus vite. Ma curiosité me piquait. Malheureusement, je ne le trouvai pas au service courrier le midi lors du déjeuner.

A la fin de ma journée d'école il était là.

- Thodert ! dis-je en me précipitant sur lui.

- Millicent ! dit-il en m'imitant et en rigolant.

- Je sais qui c'est ça y est j'ai trouvé !

Il souriait de plus en plus. Et maintenant que je l'observais, c'est vrai que Pedro et lui se ressemblaient.

Etant donné qu'il restait mué je continuais :

- Tu as un frère dans ma classe non ?

- Comment tu le sais? me dit-il.

- Tu t'appelles Thodert Nott.

- Oui, comment tu le sais t'accouches !?

- Parce que tu as un cousin qui s'appelle quelque chose Nott et qui travaille au service courrier. Ton frère a voulu brouiller les pistes en te faisant passer pour un simple messager ami, mais tu as travaillé pour lui alors que tu ne travaillais même pas le jour de l'entraînement. Hier j'ai mis du temps pour répondre et Pedro s'est inquiété il a pensé que je voulais plus lui parler après sa révélation. Il est donc venu accompagner de son ami Kurt pour voir si tu avais du courrier pour lui. Mais il a dû me voir donc il a dû comprendre que je t'attendais pour le courrier, donc il a finalement dû partir. Mais ça je ne sais pas car oui je me cachais !

- Moi je ne fais que transmettre le courrier, me dit avec un très large sourire qui me fit comprendre que j'avais tout bon.

Il me tendit une lettre.

_**« Millicent,**_

_**Oui je ne suis pas Kurt… »**_

C'est tout ? C'était super court !

-Tu veux bien m'attendre j'écris juste un petit truc ? demandai-je à Thodert

Il acquiesça.

Sur un petit bout de papier j'écrivais un message aussi court que le sien (et toc !).

_**« Je sais qui tu es. Viens me parler »**_

- Ne lui dis pas tout ce que je t'ai dit tant qu'il n'a pas ouvert ce mot s'il te plaît Thodert.

- Pas de soucis.

Et il s'en alla.

Le lendemain matin il n'y avait pas cours. Le week-end avait été prolongé d'un jour en raison de la préparation des festivités pour le tournoi.

Fêter la mort de dix-neuf personnes les amuse apparement.

Sur la grande place publique un écran géant de plusieurs mètres avait été installé. Des bancs, des chaises et des gradins aussi. Devant l'écran il avait été installé une scène. La fameuse scène ou les participants doivent monter lorsque leurs noms est appelé.

Ce vendredi soir aura lieu une fête avec tous les habitants d'Ordor pour que les dix-neuf personnes qui mourront, fêtent leur dernière fête.

Demain matin sera choisi les vingt participants au tournoi. Les autres fêteront ou pleurerons le choix de ce tirage au sort.

Les participants tirés au sort, auront dix minutes pour dire au revoir à leurs proches et seront ensuite emmenés sous l'arène. De là ils passeront deux nuits avant le tournoi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe lorsqu'ils vont sous l'arène pour deux nuits.

A vrai dire je préfère ne pas le savoir.


	7. Les préparatifs

Je participais à la création des décors des festivités. Ma mère était sorcière designer. Elle connaissait toutes les formules possibles pour transformer chaque chose en un somptueux décor. Ma mère passait son temps dans sa boutique où dans son bureau. On ne se parlait pas beaucoup. Mon père lui il était mort à vingt deux ans en participant au tournoi. Je ne me rappelle pas très bien de lui, j'avais deux ans quand il est mort. Ma mère a toujours détesté le tournoi sauf depuis qu'on l'a engagé pour créer les décors de l'arène et les décors des festivités. Cette année elle le déteste encore plus, puisque sa fille risque d'y participer. Même si on n'est pas super proche je vois bien comment elle est. Anxieuse.

Le midi je pris une pause et alla m'asseoir dans les gradins. Je regardais la scène. La boule qui contiendra tous les noms des personnes en âge de participer était déjà installée. Cela m'attristait. Demain mon nom y sera. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance de gagner et d'être tirée au sort à des jeux. Et pourtant là j'aimerais tellement ne pas être tirée. Une voix me sortit de mes pensées.

-Salut, dit la voix.

Je me retournais intriguée. C'était lui. Le voir de près me fit me rendre compte qu'il était tellement beau. Il n'avait pas son uniforme et était en t-shirt. Et tout comme les autres hybrides il était musclé. Le fait d'avoir parlé avec lui par courrier m'intimidait. Et ses yeux… waouh ses yeux étaient bleu très clair et transparent. Ils étaient tellement perçants que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi grâce à eux. C'est sa peau au teint halé qui mettait en valeur ses yeux intimidants.

- Euh salut, balbutiais-je.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il un peu gêné

- Euh oui et toi ?

- Oui. Ça ne te dérange pas si je m'assois à coté de toi ?

Je fis non de la tête et il s'asseyait. Après un petit moment de silence qui rendit la situation encore plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était, il me parla :

- Tu m'as demandé de venir te parler, dit-il d'une voix timide qui le rendait encore plus craquant.

- Oui j'ai découvert que c'était toi. Et j'en avais un peu marre de correspondre que par courrier. Je voulais qu'on se parle en face. Après tout c'est demain le tirage au sort et le départ pour le tournoi. Donc c'était aujourd'hui ou peut-être jamais.

Il acquiesça. Il ne me regardait pas et fixait la scène que je fixais auparavant. J'en profitais pour observer son visage vu qu'il était proche de moi.

-J'aurais voulu te parler avant, me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait ? Tu vois je ne prends pas mal le fait que tu sois un hybride.

Il souriait.

- Tu l'aurais pris mal si j'étais venu d'un coup comme ça. Je me serais peut-être pris un sortilège de je ne sais pas quoi, dit-il en rigolant.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et m'observait avec ses yeux perçants. Je tournai la tête comme pour me protéger de son inquisition dans mes pensées. Mon geste a peut-être était un peu brusque et pas discret puisqu'il se remit à sourire.

-Tu penses qu'on pourrait se voir ce soir ? me dit-il finalement.

Il me propose un rendez-vous youpi !

- Euh oui d'accord, je lui dis.

- On se retrouve devant le service courrier à dix-neuf heures ?

- Oui d'accord, dis-je timidement.

- A ce soir alors.

Il hésitait, on dirait qu'il essayait de me dire ou de faire quelque chose. Il se contenta de poser sa main amicalement sur mon avant-bras et de me sourire. Intérieurement je jubilais, j'avais envie de sauter de joie. Je me contentais de sourire en essayant de me retenir le plus possible. J'ai peur que des gens nous aient vus et me voient sourire béatement.

Les sorciers et les hybrides ne se parlent que très rarement. Je me demande la tête que feront les gens quand ils nous verront ensemble ce soir. Pas une bonne tête. Il vaudrait mieux que l'on reste discret, certaines personnes peuvent le prendre mal.

L'après-midi Pénélope et Shallyse vinrent m'aider. Je leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec Pedro. Shallyse était très enthousiaste, mais Pénélope était méfiante.

-Mais enfin Millicent, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une belle gueule que tu dois le voir ! Aucun sorcier n'est sorti avec un hybride. Pourquoi toi tu le ferais ? me reprocha-t-elle.

- Qui l'a interdit ? Personne à ce que je sache. Il n'y a aucune loi à Ordor qui stipule qu'un hybride et un sorcier ne peuvent pas avoir un rendez-vous ! lui dis-je.

- Il n'y a aucune loi mais ça ne se fait pas c'est tout ! Imagine que votre histoire dure. Tu te retrouverais enceinte d'un hybride sorcier ! Imagine la puissance que cet enfant aura. Le gouvernement va interdire cela. Cela va être la naissance d'une nouvelle espèce.

- On ne parle pas de faire des enfants on parle juste de se voir aux festivités !

- Mais tu vas finir par t'accrocher à lui et tomber amoureuse. Et te connaissant tu vas vouloir fonder une famille !

- On en est pas à la. On se voit ce soir parce que le tournoi approche. Et fonder une famille alors que je peux participer au tournoi jusqu'à mes vingt-deux ans c'est un peu bête. Rappelles-toi de mon père…

- Oui excuse-moi mais tout de même je ne pense pas que le gouvernement laissera filer ça. Bref, moi je vous laisse les filles je vais me préparer pour ce soir.

- Il n'est que quinze heures Pépé, dit Shallyse. Depuis quand tu prends autant de temps pour te préparer ?

- Euh tu comprendras bien ce soir. Bise les filles !

Et elle s'en alla. Shallyse et moi nous nous regardâmes très surprise.

-Elle a un rendez-vous elle aussi on dirait, dit Shallyse.

Pénélope ne nous avait rien dit mais on commençait à supposer avec qu'elle garçon elle pourrait se montrer ce soir.

A seize heures chacune de nous partit chez soi pour se préparer. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre. Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir un rendez-vous. Beaucoup de jeune en âge de participer au tournoi allaient aux festivités accompagnés.

Après avoir pris ma douche et m'être passée plusieurs soins sur le corps. Je demandai à ma mère de métamorphoser une vieille robe en une robe beaucoup plus élégante. Ma nouvelle robe était noir, le haut était en forme de bustier sans manche et était composé de plusieurs diamants qui faisaient le tour de mon buste. La robe était longue et m'affinée, moi qui me plaignait d'avoir toujours un petit ventre j'étais aux anges.

Je chaussais des chaussures à talons à ma mère. Je regrettais de ne m'être jamais entraîné c'était juste horrible. A trente minute de dix-neuf heures je n'étais toujours pas coiffée ni maquillée. Ma mère m'aida encore une fois. Mais dû changer plusieurs fois de coiffure car je n'étais pas satisfaite. Au finale elle réussit à me faire les cheveux que j'adorais tant : lisses et ondulés ! Pour le maquillage j'optais pour un léger smoky eyes discret. Je n'étais fan de ces artifices.

Finalement ma préparation fut terminée à dix-neuf heures moins dix ! J'étais en retard !


	8. Le calme avant la tempête

J'arrivais quinze minutes en retard au rendez-vous. Il faisait noir. Il n'était pas là ! Avait-il perdu patience et était parti pensant que je lui avais posé un lapin? Cette pensée me désola… J'attendis deux trois minutes en pensant qu'il était peut-être en retard lui aussi. Personne ne vint. Au moment de me diriger vers la grande place publique, là où avait lieu les festivités, j'entendis soudain un bruit derrière un arbre. Je sortis immédiatement ma baguette et elle projeta une lumière puissante.

-Tu m'aveugles ! dit la personne sortant de derrière l'arbre se tenant le bras devant le visage pour se cacher les yeux.

- Qui est là ? dis-je en abaissant prudemment ma baguette.

- Mais c'est moi Pedro !

Je baissai totalement ma baguette et la lumière s'évanouit en même temps.

- Oh je suis désolée je ne savais pas, je pensais que tu étais partie vu mon retard…

- J'ai attendu longtemps pour te parler, tu penses vraiment que quinze minutes me faisaient peur ? En plus, c'était sûr que tu arriverais en retard, dit-il en rigolant.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que les filles sont toujours en retard ! Et je suppose que pour cette soirée spéciale, tu n'avais pas envie de venir habiller comme un jour banal. D'ailleurs tu es super jolie, dit-il avec un large sourire.

- Merci, dis-je timidement.

Devais-je lui dire que lui aussi ? Il arborait un costume noir avec une chemise bleu ciel, comme ses yeux. Ce costume lui donnait vraiment belle allure et renforçait sa carrure.

Je ne dis rien.

-On y va me proposa-t-il enfin ?

J'acquiesçai et on se dirigea vers la fête. Sur le chemin, on ne parla pas énormément. Chacun de nous devait être gênés. Arrivés sur la place publique, la fête battait son plein. Un groupe était en train de jouer. Les gens dansaient, rigolaient… Evidemment, tous ceux-là sont ceux qui sont sûrs de ne pas participer au tournoi.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? me proposa Pedro.

- Non merci. On va s'asseoir pour discuter ?

- D'accord, me dit-il surpris.

On se dirigea vers un coin où il n'y avait pas trop de monde ni trop de bruit.

-Ca m'a touché quand tu m'as écrit tu sais ? Au départ j'étais un peu hésitante quand j'ai su que tu n'étais pas un sorcier. J'ai espéré que tu sois qu'un loup garou, lui avouais-je. Mais finalement, je ne suis pas déçue.

Je parlais sans le regarder. C'était déjà assez dur à avouer ce genre de chose là. Je préférais ne pas avoir à affronter son regard.

-Donc j'ai une chance ? me demanda-t-il en rigolant.

- Je suppose que oui, dis-je tout bas en espérant qu'il n'entende pas, mais les hybrides entendaient très bien.

- Ce qui est bête c'est que j'ai saisi ma chance quelque temps avant de mourir.

- Qui te dit que tu vas être sélectionné demain ? Et même si tu l'es tu as plus de chance de gagner que les autres espèces !

- Quand même, tout peut arriver.

- Moi je suis contente que tu aies saisi ta chance maintenant. Vaut mieux tard que jamais…

Il m'adressa un autre sourire, mais celui-ci était un sourire un peu triste.

-On verra bien demain, on sera un fixé, me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Lors de la soirée, plusieurs personnes que l'on connaissait vinrent nous voir. Shallyse venue me dire que Pénélope était avec un garçon appelé Julian, il travaillait dans la police magique. Elle, elle avait été abandonnée par son cavalier, qui au bout d'une heure avait préféré partir pour s'entraîner pour le tournoi. Sentant qu'elle dérangeait elle partit au bout d'un moment. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Thodert et de son cousin de venir nous voir. Thodert nous adressa ses félicitations. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il félicitait, je ne sais pas ce que ma relation avec Pedro était. Son cousin se présenta sous les traits de Nolas.

A la fin de la soirée, une musique douce retentit. On nous prévînmes que ce serait la dernière.

- Aller viens on va danser, c'est peut être notre dernière chance de pouvoir danser, me proposa Pedro une énième fois.

- Bon d'accord mais ne te moques pas de moi !

- Promis.

Et on alla sur la piste de danse, danser, se tenant l'un contre l'autre. Son parfum m'enivrait et je sentais ses bras musclés m'entouraient. J'avais posé ma tête contre son torse, je me sentais tellement bien, tellement fragile et tellement protéger… Je n'avais qu'une envie, ne jamais quitter cet endroit, ne jamais arrêter de danser. J'avais juste envie qu'il m'embrasse.

Le chanteur du groupe nous annonça la fin. Beaucoup de gens râlaient. Je pense que beaucoup ne voulaient pas que cette soirée s'arrête et que demain arrive rapidement.

Pedro me proposa donc de me raccompagner. Encore un petit moment près de lui car peut-être que demain nous serions tous les deux séparés.

Arrivés devant mon portail, je haïssais la distance entre la place publique et chez moi. Un peu trop courte à mon goût pour ce coup.

- Voilà la demoiselle est arrivée à destination !

- Merci, dis-je en souriant. Et merci pour cette soirée, c'était parfait.

- C'est vrai tu as aimé ? J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi…

Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi ! J'hurlais dans ma tête en espérant qu'il pourrait lire dans mes pensées grâce à la profondeur de ses yeux

-Bon on se voit demain au tirage au sort ? me demanda-t-il ? J'aimerais qu'on se voit un peu si ça te dis…

Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi !

-Oui d'accord.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un timide baiser. Après cela il souriait. Et impossible de dire s'il souriait plus que moi.

-A demain Millicent, me dit-il en s'éloignant.

-A demain…

Je rentrais chez moi avec mon sourire béat. Ma mère n'était pas allée à la fête, elle s'était endormie sur le canapé. Tant mieux je ne voulais rien lui raconter.

Après m'être préparée pour dormir, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, à ses bras m'entourant, à son parfum, mais surtout à ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'excitais toute seule dans mon lit en poussant des petits cris de joie. J'en avais même oublié que demain la mort attendait peut-être l'un de nous deux. Je finis par m'endormir et il rejoignit mes rêves…

Le lendemain ma mère vint me réveiller. C'était le grand jour. Pedro avait chassé mes pensées. Je ne pensais plus qu'au tournoi.

En arrivant sur la place publique en avance je vis Pedro qui m'attendait dans le coin où nous étions. Je dis au revoir à ma mère qui s'installa dans les gradins faits pour les gens qui ne participaient pas.

En rejoignant Pedro, celui-ci arborait un certain sourire. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait l'embrasser. Tout le monde pouvait nous voir de là où nous étions.

-Salut toi, me dit-il. Bien dormi ?

-Etonnamment bien oui et toi ?

-Pareil, me dit-il avec malice. J'appréhende la sélection. J'espère qu'aucun de nous ne sera pris.

-J'espère aussi. J'aimerais passer des soirées comme celle d'hier, soupirais-je.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les gens commençaient à arriver de plus en plus. L'organisateur du tournoi appela tous les gens en âge de participer à aller se mettre en rang par espèce. Je vis Pedro allait dans le groupe d'hybride. Il me fit un signe de la tête au loin. Je me mis à côté de Shallyse et Pénélope. Shallyse était au bord des larmes. Pénélope regardait le sol. Je regardais les autres et c'était a peu près la même scène un peu partout. Certains avait le visage dur et fermé et regardait droit devant eux. Mais je savais que ce n'était que pour se donner un genre. Pedro était d'ailleurs l'un d'eux.

Les organisateurs étaient en train de remplir la boule avec tous les noms des participants en âge. Mon cœur commençait à battre la chamade. Je regardais autour de moi. Espérant que quelqu'un annonce que le tournoi serait annulé à tout jamais.

Mais aucun miracle ne vint.


	9. La sélection des participants

"La mort n'est pas un mal, l'approche de la mort en est un."

**Quintus Ennius**

La boule contenait quatre compartiments. Chaque année, la sélection se faisait suivant un seul et même ordre, par ordre alphabétiques à l'envers : vampires, sorciers, loups garous et hybrides. Cette année cela ne changeait pas comme l'annonça le maître de cérémonie :

-Mesdames et messieurs, la sélection qui va suivre commencera par les vampires, ensuite seront choisis les sorciers, puis les loups garous et enfin les hybrides. Si votre nom est appelé vous devrez vous rendre sur la scène à mes côtés. Je rappelle que pour les vingt participants il sera possible après la fin de la sélection de prendre dix minutes pour dire au revoir à vos proches. Mais aussi, n'oubliez pas que ce tournoi vous fera remporter la somme de mille pièces d'or et la gloire.

Après un moment de silence, où l'on entendait des petits gémissements, il poursuivit :

-Bien. Je vais commencer la sélection.

Il piocha sa main dans la boule, dans le compartiment vampire et appela le premier nom du malchanceux :

-Eliel Loril.

Le malchanceux était une fille. On entendit poussait un petit cri de tristesse dans les gradins. La fille s'avançait lentement tout en baissant la tête. Je n'apercevais pas de larmes mais je suis sûre qu'elle en versait.

Les vampires, qui étaient figé dans l'âge dans lequel ils sont morts. Mais le règlement d'Ordor stipule que s'ils sont morts avant vingt-trois ans, ils devront participer comme les autres comme s'ils avaient un anniversaire. C'est-à-dire que celui qui est mort à seize ans et qui se réveille vampire, deux ans après son nom se trouvera dans la boule et cela jusqu'à ses vingt-deux ans supposés.

Eliel Loril devait être dans ce cas-là. Je lui donnai quatorze ou quinze ans. Arrivée sur la scène, le maître de cérémonie ne lui adressa pas la parole et continua sa sélection :

-June Chester.

Et encore une malchanceuse. Celle-ci était nettement plus âgée qu'Eliel. Elle ne baissa pas la tête et marcha droit devant elle sans quitter la scène du regard. Elle m'impressionnait avec son expression froide.

Le maître de cérémonie poursuivit dans sa lancée. Les trois autres vampires appelés étaient des garçons et à part un, les deux autres avaient adoptés une stratégie visant à ne montrer aucune faiblesse.

Ce fut le tour des sorciers et ça y était, mon cœur faisait des bonds dans ma poitrine. Un mal de ventre se déclara en moi. Un mal de tête aussi. J'avais chaud, j'étouffais. J'espérais que cette sélection de sorciers se termine au plus vite. Mais le maître de cérémonie aimait nous torturer. Il prit tout son temps pour dire le nom qu'il venait de piocher dans le compartiment des sorciers. Au bout d'un moment de silence il appela un nom :

-Destiny Kidwelly.

Je connaissais Destiny. Elle avait fait un stage avec ma mère il y a quelques années. A l'appel de son nom je la vis fondre en larme. Et c'était compréhensible. Quelques vampires s'étaient d'ailleurs mis à rire. Evidemment ils riaient car ils n'avaient pas été selectionnés. Et ceux qui riaient, vivaient certainement leur dernière année de probable sélection.

-Caelius Pryam, continua le maitre de cérémonie.

Je ne le connaissais pas, mais lors de sa marche funèbre il affichait une mine déconfite.

-Refus Berkelay.

Lui non plus je ne le connaissais. Il ne restait plus que deux sorciers à être appelé.

-Jenny Hayes.

Elle je la connaissais de vue et de nom. Elle était sortie avec un loup garou il y a quelque mois. Son histoire avait dû prendre fin car sa famille n'acceptait pas cette hsitoire.

Il ne restait plus qu'un dernier sorcier à être appelé. La tension était à son comble dans nos rangs. On se regardait les uns les autres espérant que son voisin soit pris. Et peu importe qui il était. Le chacun pour soi avait refait surface, comme chaque année lors du tournoi.

Le maître de cérémonie continua sa torture. Il avait pioché le dernier nom sorcier et levait son bras avec au bout le petit papier, pour bien nous montrer que les dés étaient jetés. Il ouvrit enfin le papier mais n'annonça pas le nom tout de suite. Et chaque année c'était la même chose. Sauf que cette année je n'étais pas simple spectatrice.

Et il finit par appeler le dernier nom :

-Millicent Price.

Etais-je en train de faire un cauchemard ? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Mon cœur faisait des bonds énormes dans ma poitrine, comme s'il avait l'intention de partir à tout moment. Des cris de joie et des soulagements se faisaient entendre dans les rangs autour de moi.

Moi j'étais loin de là. Très loin. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour m'avancer vers la scène après avoir écouté de loin les paroles inaudibles de Pénélope et Shallyse. Je voulais pleurer, crier, m'enfuir. Mais impossible avec tous ces regards autour de moi. Je retenais mes larmes. Je ne devais pas montrer de signe de faiblesse, comme les autres. Je devais rester forte et leur montrer que je serais une adversaire de taille.

Mais c'était complétement faux, j'allais sûrement mourir douze minutes après le coup d'envoi.

En passant, vers les rangs hybrides, je jetai un coup d'œil à Pedro. Il me regardait. Comme beaucoup d'autre. Mais son regard n'était pas comme les autres, il était intense. Son visage trahissait une certaine panique. Mais il ne dit rien.

Je m'avançais vers la scène et j'attendis près des autres.

C'était au tour des loups garous d'être sélectionnés. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des garçons, comme chez les hybrides. Et une seule fille fut appelée. Aucun des participants ne montra un signe de faiblesse même si certains avaient montré une certaine surprise à l'appel de leur nom. Je n'avais pas vraiment suivi la répartition des loups garous. J'étais ailleurs. J'essayais de me réveiller.

Ce fut maintenant au tour des hybrides d'être appelé. J'arrêtais de vouloir me réveiller. Je devais suivre cette sélection.

-Alexander Auletes.

Alexander s'avança très vite à l'appel de son nom. Il avait même l'air content d'être appelé. Bien sûr quand on sait que le taux de survie pour un hybride est supérieur aux autres, il vaut mieux être appelé pour gagner mille pièces d'or.

Néanmoins, le prochain qui fut appelé n'était pas content comme son prédécesseur.

Après avoir appelé 4 garçons hybrides, il ne restait plus qu'une personne à être appelé. Et le maître de cérémonie comme à son habitude à chaque fin de sélection d'une espèce torturait les gens.

Et enfin il lâcha le dernier nom, dans une attente beaucoup plus longue que d'habitude.

-Et le dernier participant au tournoi est …

Tous les hybrides retenaient leurs souffles. Y compris moi. Et y compris beaucoup de familles et d'amis d'hybrides dans les gradins.

-Pedro Nott.


	10. En route vers l'arène

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais cacher mon étonnement et ma tristesse. Pedro me regarda avec dégoût pendant une seconde après l'annonce de son nom. Le dégoût d'être choisi en même temps que moi.

Sa sélection et la mienne signifiait que nous devions désormais être ennemis. Notre histoire qui venait à peine de commencer venait de prendre fin. Et pourtant, je n'en avais quand même pas envie. Je voulais vivre avec lui. Si seulement, nous étions de la même espèce …

Pedro s'avança vers la scène. Il avait aussi adopté la technique de je n'ai pas peur, je ne faiblis pas.

Arrivé sur la scène, on se regarda. Je voulais lui dire quelque chose mais je n'osais pas. J'attendais qu'il parle d'abord. Mais il ne le fit pas et détourna la tête de mon regard et regarda droit devant lui.

-A présent que les participants au tournoi ont été chosis, si certains d'entre vous aimeriez leur dire au revoir et leur souhaiter on courage, approchez-vous vous avez dix minutes ! dit le maître de cérémonie.

Tous les gens qui n'avaient pas été sélectionnés allérent s'asseoir, sauf certains qui connaissait ceux qui avait été choisi. Pénélope et Shallyse s'approcherent de moi. Shallyse fondit en larme en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement désolée, me dit tristement Pénélope.

Des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue. Et les miennes. Je pouvais enfin pleurer car aucun de mes ennemis ne me regardaient, trop occupés pour dire au revoir à leurs proches.

- Millicent ta sélection n'était pas un hasard ! me dit Pénélope.

- Comment ça qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? M'étonnais-je.

- Pedro et toi aviez été choisis car ils veulent vous séparer ! L'ex petit ami de Jenny Hayes, le loup garou, a aussi été selectionné tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tyler Lenton !

Sa révélation fut un coup de massue. Je n'avais jamais su qui était le loup garou avec qui elle était sortie. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une coincidence.

-Mais Jenny et Tyler n'étaient plus ensemble ? demandais-je à Pénélope.

Shallyse me lâcha et écouta attentivement ce qu'il se disait. Au loin, je voyais ma mère arrivait vers moi. Elle aussi pleurait.

- Ils se sont vus hier soir. Je les ai vus parler quelques instants. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée... Mais tout s'explique et je pense que je n'ai pas été la seule à les voir. Ce tournoi est certes pour élire l'espèce la plus forte, mais c'est avant tout pour séparer les gens. Tu te rappelles ce que nous disait le professeur d'histoire sur le premier hybride créé? Le père avait été tué, mais il avait eu le temps de cacher sa femme et son fils. Plusieurs personnes les imitèrent par la suite et ce fut…

- La guerre, achevais-je.

- Oui et le tournoi de la mort fut créé quelques années après la défaite des anti-hybrides, prétextant de vouloir montrer qui était le plus fort parmi tous.

Ce que me disait Pénélope n'était pas bête. Au contraire. Même si je préférais voir ces sélections comme une malchance, un coup du hasard.

Ma mère venait d'arriver et me serra dans ses bras. Elle pleurait bruyamment. Ma mère ne m'avait jamais serré dans ses bras. Et même si la tristesse s'était souvent lue sur son visage, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer devant moi.

Les dix minutes passèrent et le maître de cérémonie nous appela à remonter sur la scène. Ma mère me souhaita bonne chance. Elle me fit jurer que je reviendrais suivi de Pénélope et Shallyse.

J'essuyais mes larmes. Personne ne devait remarquer que j'avais pleuré.

En me dirigeant vers la scène, Pedro passa à côté de moi et s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? me demanda-t-il sans me regarder.

Je ne comprenais pas sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Pour toi et moi qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

- Ca veut dire que je vais certainement mourir et qu'il n'y a aura pas eu le temps d'avoir un toi et moi !

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le voit, alors je le dépassai et allai m'installer sur la scène tout en essuyant toute trace de faiblesse. Je ne regardais pas Pedro. Mais je regrettais d'être partie comme ça, alors qu'implicitement il m'avait prouvé qu'il ne cherchait pas à être mon ennemi.

-Je vous rappelle que le tournoi débutera lundi matin et que tout le monde est convié à être présent pour ce coup d'envoi à dix heures. Le tournoi sera retransmis sur cet écran, dit le maître de cérémonie en montrant l'écran qui se trouvait derrière nous. A présent je demande aux participants de me suivre pour se rendre sous l'arène.

Les gens nous criaient au revoir et bon courage. Et on suivi le maître de cérémonie.

Nous allions enfin savoir ce qu'il se passait sous cette arène pendant les deux nuits. Je me l'étais toujours demandée. Même si j'aurais préféré le savoir autrement.

On se dirigea vers un train, qui partit immédiatement après notre entrée à l'intérieur. De là chacun était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. A bord il y avait de la nourriture qui nous attendait, ainsi que des bouteilles remplis de sang. C'était aimable aux organisateurs de fournir du sang. Ce qui veut dire que les buveurs de sang ne seront pas affamés dès le départ et cela laisse aux sorciers la possibilité de survivre un peu plus.

Beaucoup se rendirent vers le buffet. Il fallait profiter maintenant car durant le tournoi il faudra trouver tout seul sa propre nourriture. Pour les vampires et les hybrides c'est simple, nous les sorciers seront leurs nourritures.

Je pris Pedro à part après qu'il est pris un verre de sang et du gâteau.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Donc…

- Donc même s'il n'y aura plus de toi et moi à la fin du tournoi, le coupais-je.

- Oh, dit-il tristement.

Je crois qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que je voulais dire. Alors je m'expliquais.

-Oui à la fin, répétais-je parce que soit je serais morte, soit tu seras mort ou soit on sera mort tous les deux. Mais tant que la mort ne nous a pas eus, toi et moi pouvons euh… continuer d'exister.

J'espère qu'il avait compris où je voulais en venir. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi pendant le tournoi. Les sorciers sont souvent seuls pendant le tournoi. Sur cinq sorciers, il n'y avait que deux baguettes. Et chacun la voulait pour soi, au lieu d'unir leur force et la chercher ensemble. Je suppose que cette année tous les sorciers réfléchiront comme ceux d'avant. Mais cela permettrait d'être pisté plus facilement. J'en parlerais avec eux si j'en ai l'occasion sous l'arène.

Je crois que Pedro avait compris car il me sourit.

- Tu veux qu'on reste ensemble ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je veux que tu me rejoignes après ton top départ. Je serais partie chercher l'une des baguettes et je veux que tu me rejoignes. Que tu me retrouves, soupirais-je.

- D'accord, dit-il avec un grand sourire, mais il faudra que je te sente avant l'entrée dans l'arène.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Que tu me sentes ?

- Bah oui si tu veux que je te retrouve plus vite que les autres, il faudra que je suive ton odeur à toi. Si je ne te sens pas je peux me tromper de sorcier et suivre quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment feras-tu avec les autres hybrides ? Ils voudront me tuer.

- Je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne nous retrouvent pas.

- L'un de nous devra quand même mourir, comment est-ce qu'on …

- Millicent arrête ! On verra sur place. On verra comment se déroule le tournoi. Même si notre histoire doit être éphémère je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

- Tu n'auras donc pas la force de me tuer s'il ne restait plus que moi et les autres hybrides, affirmais-je.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, sa tête montrait qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que je venais de dire. Il resta silencieux. Un silence qui voulait dire qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse et qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien me dire. Au bout d'un moment, il rompit ce silence :

-Et s'il ne restait que moi et les autres sorciers, toi qu'est-ce-que tu feras ?


	11. Sous l'arène

Le train commençait à ralentir et une voix nous annonça que nous étions arrivés à notre destination.

J'avais quitté Pedro du regard. Il attendait une réponse. Sauf que je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Même s'il était évident qu'il était plus logique de le laisser mourir lui. Finalement, pour éviter de répondre je me détournai de la question et dit :

-Je voudrais qu'on gagne le tournoi que tous les deux, ensemble.

Il sourit et je déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue.

-Moi aussi c'est ce que je veux, me dit-il surpris par mon acte.

Après cela je me sentis tellement stupide et gênée d'avoir fait cela. Mais il n'avait pas l'air mécontent.

A l'arrivée du train, tous les participants descendirent du train. On se retrouva dans une sorte de gare vide. Et mis à part des murs gris et une grande porte en verre teinté, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Le maître de cérémonie nous invita à le suivre à travers cette porte. Pedro resta à côté de moi. Il était bon pour moi de savoir que j'allais avoir un allié de taille durant le tournoi. Cela me confortait. Mais je voulais quand même être avec les autres sorciers. Je voulais à tout prix trouver une des deux baguettes magiques.

Derrière la porte se trouvait un petit comité d'accueil. Des gens que je n'avais jamais vus à Ordor. Des humains sans pouvoir magique.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au tournoi ! Aujourd'hui et demain seront des jours où chacun d'entre vous apprendra à se débrouiller dans la nature. Plusieurs ateliers seront mis en place. Vous vous rendrez à un atelier par espèce, un programme va vous être distribué après votre installation dans votre chambre. Chacun d'entre vous aura une chambre seul. Sachez que chaque pièce, mis à part les toilettes et les salles de bains, sont équipées de caméra. Il est donc inutile de tenter une évasion. De plus, l'arène est très bien gardée, dit l'une des femmes humaines qui nous accueillait.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à être filmé avant le départ du tournoi.

- Sachez qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a le droit d'agresser physiquement un autre participant avant le début du tournoi. Sous peine de sanction immédiate, continua la femme.

- Donc si c'est morale on a le droit ? demanda l'un des vampires en rigolant dont je ne me rappelai plus le nom.

- Vous avez le droit de menacer un autre participant en lui assurant une mort lente et douce durant le tournoi oui, répondit une autre femme en souriant.

A croire que cela lui faisait plaisir de voir des jeunes s'entretuer. Si seulement elle était dans l'arène cette humaine, elle sourirait moins.

-A présent si vous avez des questions je vous écoute, reprit l'autre femme.

Personne ne posa d'autres questions. Alors la femme nous présenta les autres personnes comme étant les professeurs qui nous apprendront à survivre dans la forêt, avec des tueurs à nos trousses. Après cette brève présentation, elle nous montra nos chambres. Ma chambre était nommée « Sorcier numéro cinq ». Car j'avais été sélectionnée en cinquième.

Ma chambre était très accueillante. Les murs était violet, les meubles étaient blanc et mes draps aussi. Sur le mur en face de mon lit, il y avait un énorme tableau qui représentait plusieurs visages. En m'approchant plus proche je constatai qu'il s'agissait en fait des portraits de tous les gagnants. Sous chaque photo il était inscrit leurs noms. Et le tableau avait pour titre « Aies ta place ici l'année prochaine ».

Dans le placard, je trouvais une simple combinaison. Cette combinaison était celle que je voyais depuis toujours sur les participants sorciers du tournoi. Une note était accompagnée :

_**« Cette combinaison est à porter dès votre arrivée sous l'arène. Celle-ci est faite pour vous distinguer des autres espèces. »**_

J'enfilai donc la combinaison. Chaque année je voyais à la télévision les sorciers porter cette combinaison. Elle était grise foncées. Celle des vampires étaient kaki, celle des loups garous marron et celle des hybrides bleu marine.

Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte et entra :

-Bonjour, je vous apporte votre programme. Vous devez vous rendre immédiatement au premier atelier, me dit-il en me tendant une feuille plastifié avec un mini programme.

Le premier atelier indiqué un atelier de piste, pour apprendre à trouver une baguette selon une carte.

Je me rendis donc la salle indiqué en suivant les flèches. Le professeur n'était pas encore là mais les autres étaient déjà là et discuter déjà de stratégie.

En me voyant arriver, Destiny me demanda de venir près d'eux.

- Nous étions en train de nous demander si nous devions rester tous ensemble lors du tournoi, pour chercher ensemble les deux baguettes. Jenny disait que s'était risqué et que l'on pouvait se faire pister très rapidement en restant à plusieurs. Toi qu'est-ce que t'en dis Millicent ?me demanda Destiny

- Je pense qu'elle a raison mais on devrait plutôt se séparer en deux groupes. Chaque groupe cherchera une baguette, dis-je.

- Mais comment on fait sachant que nous sommes un chiffre impair ? Ce ne sera pas équitable, dis Caelius.

- Il y aura quelqu'un avec moi, dis-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds.

-Pedro Nott sera avec moi.

-Tu parles de l'hybride avec qui tu étais tout à l'heure dans le train ? me demanda Jenny.

- Oui lui-même.

- Tu es sûr qu'il sera d'accord ?

- Je sais qu'il est d'accord pour être avec moi.

A vrai dire je ne savais pas si Pedro était d'accord pour qu'une autre personne soit avec nous.

-Et les autres hybrides tu ne penses pas qu'ils se sentiront trahis ? demanda Refus.

Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ce côté-là et il avait raison. En se joignant à moi, si les autres l'apprennent ils voudront peut-être le tuer ?

-Je ne sais pas… Les hybrides ne chassent pas en meute d'habitude non ? Je lui en parlerais.

Le professeur finit par arriver et se présenta. Il nous expliqua comment trouver le Nord et le Sud sans boussole.

Après cet atelier, nous avions eu un atelier pour apprendre à faire du feu sans nos baguettes magiques. Ce qui se révéla extrêmement difficile, car aucun de nous n'arriva à allumer une seule petite étincelle.

Le programme indiquait un temps libre après ce cours et avant le repas. J'en profitai pour aller demandé à Pedro s'il était d'accord. Si ma chambre était « sorcier numéro cinq », la sienne « devrait être « hybride numéro cinq ». Je toquai à sa porte.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? demandais-je sur le pas de la porte.

- Non entre, me dit-il.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir que la combinaison lui allait très bien et mettant en valeur ses muscles.

- Cette combinaison te va bien, me dit-il.

- Merci, je pensais exactement la même chose pour toi, dis-je timidement.

- Merci. Alors ça c'est bien passé tes ateliers ? me demanda-t-il.

- Bof, je n'ai pas réussi à allumer le feu. Et toi ?

- Moi on m'a appris à essayer de me contrôler un minimum à la lune enchantée et pareil je n'ai pas réussi, apparemment j'étais complétement enragé.

La lune enchantée ! Je l'avais oublié.

- Comment on va faire si on reste ensemble lors de la lune enchantée ? je lui demandais.

- C'est ce que je me suis demandée pendant ce cours. Chez moi à l'approche de cette lune, on s'enferme chacun dans une chambre avec une porte et des murs blindés. Mais là il y en aura pas. Ils vont créer cette lune justement pour que l'on tue tout le monde. Et le pire c'est qu'on est capable de s'entretuer entre hybride.

Il marqua un moment de silence et reprit :

- Je pense que le mieux à faire pour toi et d'aller te réfugier dans un arbre si tu n'as toujours pas de baguette à ce moment-là.

- Pouvons-nous prendre un autre sorcier avec nous ?

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir.

-Tu sais mis à part toi, les autres sont mes ennemis. Ils essayeront de me tuer.

Je préférai ne pas le faire changer d'avis. Peu importe. J'avais encore peu de temps dans le confort avec lui, je ne voulais pas discuter de ces choses-là.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, il comprit que je ne chercherais pas à l'en dissuader. Il me sourit et me tira vers lui. Il m'embrassa timidement et je lui rendis son baiser.

Le lendemain les ateliers étaient tout aussi instructifs que la veille. Mais nous étions tellement stressés que nous n'arrivions à rien. Il y avait un atelier pour nous montrer comment apprendre à grimper dans les arbres. Même ça je n'y arrivais pas et pourtant je savais que j'en aurais besoin le soir de la lune enchantée. La soirée qui précéda le début du tournoi les personnes qui nous accueillaient nous souhaitèrent bonne chance. A part eux, personne n'étaient très enthousiaste. Même ceux qui avaient souri à 'appel de leur aux sélections.

Cette nuit-là je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me retournais dans tous les sens. Au bout de plusieurs heures, n'en pouvons plus, je décidai de me rendre dans la chambre de Pedro.

Lui non plus ne dormait pas.

- Je n'arrive pas non plus à dormir, me dit-il après que lui ai dit ce qui m'amenait.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ? lui demandais-je timidement.

Il était surpris.

-Euh oui bien sûr tu peux ? dit-il en m'accueillant près de lui.

Alors je me blottis dans ses bras et m'endormis paisiblement.


	12. Le compte à rebours

Jour du tournoi. Ce matin-là, on nous réveilla très tôt avec une sonnerie qui retentissait toutes les cinq minutes. Selon notre programme nous avions une heure pour nous préparer avant de venir manger. J'avais très bien dormi mais l'heure du tournoi était de plus en plus proche et je ne pouvais m'empêcher que de penser à ça. Pedro était à moitié réveiller, alors je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et alla me préparer dans ma chambre. Je pris une douche très longue. Je lavai chaque recoin de mon corps plusieurs fois, car c'était bien la dernière douche que je prendrais d'ici quelque jours, ou semaines. Ou même la dernière…

A l'heure du déjeuner personne ne parlait. Nous avions tous le nez dans nos assiettes. Personne n'avait vraiment faim. Mais il fallait mangeait car cela constituerait notre vrai dernier repas. A part pour les vampires et les hybrides sûrement.

Quand il fut l'heure de partir pour l'arène chaque personne qui connaissait quelqu'un lui dit au revoir, car notre arrivée dans l'arène se faisait seule.

-Il faut que je te sente, me dit Pedro.

Je lui souris et m'approcha de lui. Je ne savais pas si je devais le prendre dans mes bras ou non. Finalement, c'est lui qui le fit, à ma plus grande joie.

- J'en profite pour te serrer dans mes bras, me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

- J'ai très bien dormi, lui révélais-je.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui disais ça, mais j'en avais éprouvé le besoin. Et le fait qu'il ne me regardait pas à ce moment-là m'avait arrangé.

Il arrêta de me sentir et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi, me dit-il tendrement. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Fais attention à toi et court le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Il m'embrassa et s'en alla vers le chemin qui indiquait son entrée. Destiny m'adressa un faible sourire en passant près de moi et s'en alla de son côté.

Je suivis la flèche qui indiquait « entrée sorcier numéro cinq ». Au bout du chemin, il y avait une simple porte. Je franchis cette porte en stresse et me retrouva dans une pièce aussi petite que des toilettes. Je pensais m'être trompée de chemin jusqu'à ce qu'une voix annonce :

-Cher participant. Bienvenue au tournoi de la mort. Je vous rappelle qu'à l'entrée du tournoi il est formellement interdit de franchir votre ligne avant l'annonce du top départ, sous peine d'une mort immédiate. Le premier compte à rebours se fera uniquement pour les sorciers. Si un vampire, un hybride ou un loup garou s'aviserait de franchir sa ligne avant les dix minutes indiquait sur le compte à rebours, il se verra tuer aussi. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous et que le ou les meilleurs gagnent.

Et à la fin de son annonce le sol se leva sous mes pieds. J'allais m'écraser contre le plafond. Qu'est ce qui se passait, pourquoi il ne s'ouvrait ? J'allais mourir écraser contre le plafond avant même de rentrer dans l'arène. Je fermai les yeux et pensa à quelque chose de joyeux.

Au bout d'un moment je sentis l'air frais sur mon visage. J'avais traversé le plafond. En regardant autour de moi, je compris que je n'avais pas été la seule effrayée par cette pièce étroite et ce plafond qui ne s'ouvrait pas.

Je regardai la distance qu'il y avait entre moi et la table des armes et des cinq cartes. Elle me semblait vraiment lointaine. Nous étions sur une très large étendue d'herbe bordée par une forêt qui me semblait immense. Entre nous se dressait les hybrides, les vampires et les loups garous. J'apercevais Pedro qui était sur ma gauche. Il ne me regardait pas et était concentrer sur le compte à rebours qui annonçait une quarantaine de secondes avant le top départ des sorciers.

Mon cœur battait comme un tambour à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

Plus qu'une vingtaine de secondes.

J'avais tellement peur que je ne savais pas si je trouverais la force de bouger. J'étais totalement tétanisée.

Plus qu'une dizaine de secondes. Tous les autres se retournèrent vers nous. Je voyais leur tête curieuse à travers la seule image sur laquelle je me concentrais : la table.

Plus que cinq secondes.

Tout le village devait être sur la place publique en train de nous regarder.

Trois, deux, un …

Une sonnette retentit et je m'élançai. Sans penser à rien d'autre que la table et toutes les armes que j'allais prendre. Au bout d'un court instant j'étais très essoufflée, je ralentissais mais ne m'arrêtai pas comme j'avais pu le faire lors de l'entraînement la semaine dernière. Je m'encourageais intérieurement à continuer, à me dire que je pouvais le faire. Mes jambes et mon cœur ne voulait pas écouter mon cerveau. Je ralentissais de plus en plus. Je n'arrivais plus à suivre la cadence. Je regardais le tableau qui affichait le nouveau compte à rebours pour les autres. Il indiquait presque huit minutes. C'était tout ? Je me repris et courut le plus vite possible, boostée par la peur.

En arrivant à la table des armes, je pris plusieurs couteaux, une hachette et plusieurs pieux pour pouvoir les planter dans les cœurs des vampires. Je rangeai le tout dans un sac à dos qui était sous la table.

-Où sont les cartes ? s'écria Refus pris de panique.

C'est vrai ça ou étaient-elles ? D'habitude elles étaient posées en évidence sur la table.

On se mit tous à chercher les cartes tout autour de la table.

J'entendais au loin les autres se demandaient pourquoi nous ne partions pas. Je regardais le compte à rebours et il ne restait plus que cinq minutes. Je regardai sous la table, je fouillai tous les sacs. Je ne trouvais rien. Et les autres n'ont plus. On se regardait se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il fallait qu'on fasse. La panique se lisait sur tous leurs visages.

-Pouvez-vous nous dire où sont les cartes bordel de merde ? cria Caelius en s'adressant aux organisateurs.

Et par chance la voix lui répondit :

-C'est simple. Cette année il n'y a pas de cartes.


	13. Changement du réglement

Un silence s'abattit. Je n'en croyais tout simplement pas mes yeux. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Ce tournoi existait depuis plus de cinq cents ans et jamais une seule fois les cartes n'avaient pas été présentes. Il y avait même un règlement qui stipulait que les cartes devaient obligatoirement être présentes avec au moins deux baguettes.

Destiny s'arrachait les cheveux. Jenny se cachait les yeux avec les mains et pleurait. Caelius était tombé à genoux le regard dans le vide. Refus se tenait la tête avec les deux mains. Moi je regardais à droite à gauche, pensant à une blague de très mauvais goût.

Le compte à rebours pour les autres s'était figé à trois minutes et vingt-sept secondes. Que se passait-il pourquoi il s'arrêtait ?

J'entendais clairement les autres râlaient au bug produit par le tableau d'affichage. Je me demandais si c'était un avantage pour nous sorciers, à cause du temps perdu à chercher des cartes qui n'existaient pas. Si c'était le cas il fallait en profiter pour partir tout de suite.

Mais à peine après avoir pensé à cela, la voix retentissait de nouveau :

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Les règles ont été légèrement modifiées. Comme vous pouvez le constater aucune carte n'est présente. Cependant, comme le stipule le règlement, dans le tournoi il est obligatoire de voir cinq cartes et au minimum deux baguettes. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de cacher les cinq cartes aux quatre coins – ou devrais-je dire cinq- de l'arène. Cependant, pour pallier à cette difficulté cinq baguettes et non deux, ont été mises en place. Chaque sorcier pourra donc détenir sa propre baguette. Les baguettes se trouveront dans un rayon de cinq cent mètres de la carte. Le compte à rebours va maintenant reprendre. Bon courage à tous !

Trois, deux, un…

Bip…

Le tableau du compte à rebours reprit là où il en était resté. Pas le temps pour réfléchir et je partis du côté gauche, qui était plus proche de Pedro, de manière à ce qu'il puisse me rattraper plus facilement.

Je n'eus pas le temps de regarder les autres partir. J'étais persuadée qu'ils nous avaient entendu programmer de rester tous ensemble et avaient modifié les règles pour cette raison. Mais peut-être que j'étais parano. De plus, j'avais proposé que Pedro nous rejoigne et même s'il avait refusé ils ont peut-être voulu être prudents. Après tout, comme me l'a rappelé Pénélope avant mon départ, ils cherchaient à ne pas mélanger les genres…

Je courrais depuis déjà quelques minutes quand j'entendis le « bip » du compte à rebours qui signifiait le départ pour les autres. Je courrais, courrais et courrais encore. Au loin j'entendis des cris, des hurlements, des bruits d'animaux. Je crois que certains hybrides s'étaient transformés et en train de déchiqueter certains autres candidats. J'avais peur qu'on me rattrape, alors je continuais de courir sans savoir où je me dirigeais. Au bout d'un court laps de temps, je m'arrêtai. Il fallait quand même trouver cette carte. Je m'arrêtai et pris la hachette du sac, juste au cas où je ne sais quoi déboulerait sur moi. Elle était un peu lourde mais me rassurait tellement. Je regardais partout : dans les buissons, dans les feuillages des arbres, dans les trous que comportaient certains arbres. Rien je ne trouvais rien. Peut-être l'avais-je déjà dépassé ? Bien qu'il me semblerait trop facile de cacher la carte au tout début, j'eu cette pensée comme quoi personne ne penserait à chercher la carte vers le terrain de départ car tout le monde serait trop occupé à fuir pour sa survie.

Je repensais à ce que l'on nous avait dit lors de l'entraînement à Ordor. Le fait de marquer les endroits de ses recherches. Je m'exécutais et traça une croix pour me repérer. Pendant que je traçais la croix à l'aide de la hache, trois coups de canon retentirent. Ils indiquaient le nombre de mort. Pourvu que Pedro et les autres sorciers ne soient pas dedans ! Il fallait attendre quelques heures le premier jour pour savoir qui était mort. Pedro était étonnamment lent, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait. Les hybrides étaient pourtant rapides…

Je marchais toujours dans cette vaste forêt à la recherche de la carte et toujours en traçant chaque endroit visité. Il commençait à faire vraiment très chaud. Je regardai dans mon sac et regardai ce qu'il avait été fourni d'office. Une gourde vide, un bandage, un élastique et une corde. Il fallait que je trouve de l'eau. Mais je m'éloignais et Pedro ne venait toujours pas…

J'avais tellement pensé qu'à moi que j'en avais oublié que Pedro n'était pas invincible même si immortel.

Après avoir marché pendant longtemps sous un soleil, qui semblait transpercer les arbres de cette forêt, à la recherche d'eau, j'entendis finalement un écoulement d'eau. Je me dirigeais vers ce bruit en courant comme une folle. Et quel bonheur, je vis une rivière qui séparait mon côté de l'autre côté de la forêt. J'avais presque envie d'aller me baigner dedans tellement le soleil tapait. Je gouttai l'eau et remplis ma gourde. Je plongeai ensuite ma tête dedans et resta quelques instants sous l'eau savourant cette fraicheur. Mais j'entendis des résonnances. Je sus que je n'étais pas seule et je priai pour que ce soit un autre sorcier. Mais étant donné le nombre de voix et sachant que chacun de nous était parti seul, j'en doutais fort. Je sortis ma tête de l'eau priant pour que ce ne soit pas des gens qui voudront me tuer. Mon cœur recommençait à faire des bonds de cent mètre dans ma poitrine.

En essuyant mes yeux très rapidement, j'aperçus sur la rive opposée le groupe d'hybride. Pedro était avec eux. Ils rigolaient tous ensemble. Mais qu'est-ce-que Pedro faisait là avec eux alors qu'il était censé me chercher ?

Ils ne m'avaient pas vus jusqu'à ce je relève la tête. En fait, j'aurais dû continuer de faire le poisson sous l'eau si j'avais su …


	14. Adieu

Effrayée, je ne réfléchis même pas, je pris ma hachette et repartit dans le sens inverse en courant de toutes mes forces. Peu importe que je connaisse Pedro ou pas. Il était avec eux et pas avec moi, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

J'avais oublié à quel point les hybrides étaient rapides. Alexander me rattrapa et j'eu tellement peur que je n'avais pas vu que j'avais mis les pieds dans un trou et je me tordis la cheville.

Je tombai par terre et une terrible douleur émanait de ma cheville. Je ne pouvais plus me relever. Pourtant, il fallait que je coure encore et plus vite et plus loin…

-Pitié ne me tues pas ! dis-je à Alexander avec les yeux embués de larmes. Je t'en supplie laisse-moi une chance de vivre, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

Je ne pensais pas autant m'abaisser de toute ma vie, mais ma survie en dépendait, alors j'essayais de trouver un moyen.

Alexander semblait gêné par ma conduite. Tant mieux, peut-être qu'il voudra me laisser vivre si je continuais de le supplier.

- C'est la règle je dois te tuer avant que tu le fasses, dit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

- Non pitié je t'en supplie laisse-moi une chance de vivre, dis-je en pleurant de plus belle.

Ça ne marchait pas.

-Je suis désolé je dois le faire même si je n'en ai pas envie.

Il prit ma hache qui était tombée en même temps que moi.

-Ce sera rapide tu ne sentiras rien promis, dit-il d'un air compatissant.

Il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout. Je ne devais pas mourir le premier jour. Pas maintenant. Je n'étais pas encore prête à cela.

-Pedro te tuera si tu me tues, lui dis-je dans un élan de détresse. Il t'étripera, te découpera la gorge pendant que tu dormiras. Il t'arrachera le cœur tout doucement et lentement pour que tu souffres comme il souffrira !

Je disais complétement n'importe quoi. Je ne savais absolument pas s'il était capable de faire une telle chose sur l'un de ses semblables, pour une fille. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le connaître.

-Alors je le tuerais avant, me dit simplement Alexander.

Il leva la hache sur moi. J'essayai de m'enfuir du mieux que je pouvais à quatre pattes. Mais en vain. J'entendis un bruit d'animal et un cri.

J'avais crié en même temps qu'Alexander. Un cri de peur, un cri d'appel au secours, un cri de désespoir.

Ce que l'on disait sur les gens qui voyaient leurs vies défilaient au moment de leur mort, était totalement vrai. Mais moi je n'avais vu que quelques moment de ma vie. Les meilleurs. Les derniers moments. Les moments passaient avec Pedro. Celui que je ne reverrais plus. Celui qui avait embelli ma vie ennuyeuse depuis que j'avais reçu sa première lettre.

Adieu Pedro. Adieu tout le monde. Ne m'oubliez pas.

Et la hache fendit l'air…


	15. Confidences

J'étais allongée par terre sur le ventre. Toujours en larme. J'avais fermé les yeux et en les rouvrant je découvris que la hache était plantée dans le sol à côté de moi. Un coup de canon avait retentit. Etais-je morte ? Je n'avais rien sentit. Est-ce-que mon âme devait se lever de mon corps pour aller au paradis ?

-Ça va ? me demanda une voix inquiète.

C'était peut-être la voix du seigneur. Il venait sûrement me chercher.

Je me retournai et vis Pedro les mains maculaient de sang. Derrière lui il y avait allongé par terre Alexander inconscient. Du sang ruisselait de l'endroit où était son cœur. A côté de lui son cœur était étalé par terre. Lui qui avait souri lors de l'appel de son nom, il devait beaucoup moins rire de là où il était.

-Je me suis fait une entorse, je ne peux pas marcher, dis-je à voix basse en essuyant les larmes qui coulait sur mes joues.

Pedro me souleva du sol et m'aida à monter sur son dos, il attrapa ensuite la hache.

-Accroche-toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'agrippai à son coup de toutes mes forces. Et il se mit à courir dans la direction opposée de la rivière. Il courait tellement vite que je n'avais pas le temps de voir le paysage. Je voyais du marron et du vert à cause des arbres et des feuilles. Ça me donnait le tournis et j'eue envie de vomir.

-Stop ! lui criais-je.

-Quoi ?

Il s'arrêta et me lâcha tout en me soutenant. Je vomis tout mon déjeuner du matin. Ce n'était vraiment pas glamour. J'avais tellement honte. Pourquoi fallait-il que je vomisse devant lui !

En plus, je n'avais pu la possibilité de me laver la bouche. Quel horreur.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait cette effet-là, me dit-il.

- Ne me regardes pas et ne regardes pas s'il te plaît, lui criais-je.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

- C'est dégoutant je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça.

Il retourna donc sa tête. Quand j'eue fini il me passa l'eau qui était dans ma gourde pour que je puisse me rincer la bouche.

- Tu as fini ? Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, me dit-il en regardant à droite et à gauche.

- Oui mais ne court plus s'il te plaît.

- Désolé mais j'avais peur que les autres ne nous rattrapent.

- Pourquoi ? Et que faisais-tu avec eux ? Tu devais être avec moi, je me suis inquiétée !

- Je t'expliquerais tout ça quand on ne sera plus à découvert.

Je regardais à droite et à gauche mais je ne vis rien. Mais je faisais confiance à son instinct.

-Merci beaucoup, lui dis-je finalement.

-De rien mais ne sois plus jamais aussi imprudente comme ça ! Tu étais complétement à découvert. Il fallait juste prendre ton eau et t'en aller !

Après cela il me reporta sur son dos et couru un peu moins vite à la recherche d'un abri.

Il trouva finalement un endroit avec une condensation d'arbre beaucoup plus dense et décréta que c'était un bon endroit.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Avec la bande qui m'avait été donné, je me fis un bandage sur le pied pour retenir ma cheville car je n'avais aucun moyen d'obtenir une attelle.

- On va se relayer la nuit pour monter la garde, me dit-il.

- Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai perdu ta trace. J'aurais dû prendre quelque chose avec ton odeur.

- Mais tu as vu dans quelle direction je suis partie ! Tu n'avais qu'à me suivre tu m'aurais trouvé puisque les autres ne sont pas allés dans ma direction! Dis-je un peu en colère.

- Je suis désolé ce n'était pas aussi facile. Je suis allée jusqu'à la table des armes prendre un sac de survie et quelques armes, dit-il en me montrant son sac. Mais c'était la folie, tout le monde se battait. Un vampire m'a attrapé pendant que je remplissais mon sac et m'a planté un couteau dans le bras, de dos, dit-il en me montrant le sang sur son bras et l'entaille faite dans sa combinaison. J'ai bougé à ce moment-là car je l'ai entendu à temps. Heureusement, que j'ai la capacité à guérir vite, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter à la vue de mon regard inquiet vers son bras.

- Et donc après ?

- Après j'étais enragé donc j'ai subi une semi-transformation.

- C'est quoi ça je ne savais pas que ça existait ?

- Tu l'as vu tout à l'heure quand j'ai tué Alexander.

- Non je n'ai rien vu du tout. Je t'ai juste entendu rugir.

- Je vais te montrer, dit-il en se levant.

- Non tu n'es pas obligé, dis-je totalement effrayée.

Il se leva et se concentra quelques secondes. Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent en jaune, des longues griffes lui poussèrent au bout des doigts. Et en ouvrant la bouche je découvrais des canines beaucoup plus longues.

Cette vue me fit peur et je reculai en arrière à l'aide de mes mains et de ma jambe valide.

- N'aies pas peur, me dit-il calmement en s'approchant de moi. Je contrôle totalement mes transformations, mis à part celles de la lune enchanté.

- Si ça c'est une semi, qu'est-ce-que c'est une totale ?

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

- Si je veux !

- Je me transforme totalement. Je n'ai plus du tout l'air humain.

- Donc après ta semi transformation ?

- J'ai tué le vampire, je lui ai coupé la tête à l'aide de l'arme que j'allais ranger dans mon sac. Les autres sont venus me voir et m'ont dit qu'on fasse équipe. Je ne pouvais pas dire non. Imagine leur tête et leur réaction et surtout ma survit dans ce jeu ?

Il avait raison et avait bien fait de les suivre. Il reprit sa forme humaine.

- Pourquoi il n'y a qu'Alexander qui m'a couru après ?

- En te voyant les autres savaient que tu comptais pour moi. Ils nous avaient déjà vus plusieurs fois tous les deux. Alexander nous a dit que c'était le jeu et que si tu ne mourrais pas, nous mourrons. Donc il a dit de nous attendre et il t'a couru après malgré mes protestations. Quand il est parti à ta poursuite je suis devenu fou. J'ai essayé de te rejoindre à mon tour mais les autres m'en empêchèrent et me retenaient. J'ai fini par me transformer et par les repousser et me lancer à ton aide et je suis arrivé à temps, finit-il par me dire avec un sourire.

- J'ai eu si peur, lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras

- Moi aussi crois-moi, m'avoua-t-il en se rapprochant de moi qui ne pouvais bouger à cause ma jambe.

- Je ne veux plus que tu me laisses toute seule s'il te plaît, dis-je en pleurant contre lui.

Il me caressait la tête.

-Promis.

J'étais tellement bien serré tout contre lui que je m'endormis dans ses bras à moitié assise.

Je fus réveillé quelques instant plus tard par l'annonce des participants morts aujourd'hui.


	16. Les recherches

Quatre participants était mort en ce premier jour de tournoi. C'était peu, par rapport aux années précédentes où les premiers jours furent des massacres. Mis à part Alexander, il y avait le vampire que Pedro avait tué, Tyler l'ex petit-ami de Jenny et Caelius.

A l'entente du nom de Caelius, je fus quand même un peu déçue d'apprendre sa mort. Mais c'était très bien car cette année un seul sorcier était mort le premier jour. Et en plus, tous les clans étaient toujours à égalité.

-Je prends le premier tour de garde, me dit Pedro.

J'approuvai et alla me coucher sur le sol. Je fus réveillée quelques heures plus tard par Pedro avec qui j'échangeai le tour de garde.

La première journée du lendemain fut plutôt dure. Nous n'avions rien mangé depuis la veille.

- On devrait chasser, me dit Pedro.

- Je ne sais pas chasser.

- Bon tu m'attends ici, je vais…

- Non tu ne me laisses pas ici toute seule, tu avais promis !

- Je vais être plutôt rapide, tu ne pourras me suivre.

- Mais…

- Tu m'attends ici, j'en ai pour moins d'une heure.

J'avais tellement faim, que je ne cherchai pas plus à discuter. Il s'en alla en embrassant mon front.

J'adorais vraiment tous les gestes tendres qu'il pouvait avoir pour moi. J'avais complétement oublié qu'on ne pourra pas sortir tous les deux indemnes de cette forêt…

Je m'ennuyais en attendant son retour, alors je décidai d'essayer de faire un feu. Je réussis finalement au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Je pensais que Pedro arriverait avant que j'aie fini mon feu. Mais il ne se montra pas. Le soleil commençait à taper fort encore. Cela faisait beaucoup plus d'une heure qu'il était parti. Je décidai d'attendre quand j'entendis soudain un coup de canon, qui annonçait encore la mort de quelqu'un.

Je ne savais pas qui était mort, mais ça ne présageait rien de bon. Pedro n'était pas revenu et tous les participants, y compris les hybrides, le voulaient mort.

Je décidais donc d'aller à sa recherche lentement, car ma cheville me faisait toujours mal.

Je ne le voyais pas. Je cherchais sans crier son nom de peur qu'un groupe me tombe dessus.

Après plusieurs heures de recherche, je retournai à notre petit campement, me disant qu'il avait dû revenir. Mais en y arrivant il n'y avait rien. Le feu crépitait toujours. J'attendis encore… Et encore et un autre coup de canon retentit. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je refusais de croire qu'il était mort ! Non ! Pas maintenant, pas lui… J'avais encore besoin de lui, de sa présence, de sa force...

Nous avions eu trop peu de temps ensemble. Alors je décidai de me mettre à crier son nom. Il m'entendrait. Les hybrides ont une ouïe très développé. Les loups garous aussi. Il faudrait que seul le concerné m'entende. J'étais prête à prendre le risque.

Mais s'il était vraiment mort –cette pensée me serra le cœur- il ne pourra pas venir m'aider cette fois et il ne faudrait pas que je perde la vie bêtement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Donc je me résignai à attendre, attendre, attendre. La faim et la peur au ventre.

Je me demandais ce que faisaient les organisateurs du tournoi. D'habitude l'annonce des morts était plus rapide les jours qui suivaient le premier jour.

La nuit commençait à tomber et Pedro n'était toujours pas revenu. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire. Il était mort. Alors je me mis à sangloter à cette pensée tellement évidente à cette heure de la journée.

Finalement, l'annonce des deux participants morts aujourd'hui retentit.

J'écoutais attentivement. Toujours avec une pointe d'espoir.

-Les participants morts aujourd'hui sont les suivants : June Chester Vampire et Jenny Hayes sorcière.

Le tournoi continue bon courage à tous.

Et la voix s'éteignit. Quel soulagement ce fut de savoir que Pedro n'était pas mort. J'avais même presque envie de danser et de sauter de joie ! Mais quel dommage pour Jenny, encore une sorcière morte.

Mais pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas là ? Peut-être était-il revenu lorsque j'étais partie à sa recherche et qu'en ne me voyant pas il était partie à ma recherche aussi.

Oui ça devait-être ça, du moins je l'espérais. Tant qu'il n'y avait plus de coup de canon il allait bien. Ou peut-être qu'il se vidait de son sang quelque part ?

Olala je me posais beaucoup trop de questions. A peine avais-je pensé ça qu'il arriva.

- Mais ou étais-tu passée bordel ! me dit-il inquiet et très en colère à la fois.

- J'étais là je t'attendais ! Tu avais dit que ça te prendrait moins d'une heure, alors je suis partie à ta recherche quand j'ai entendu le coup de canon.

- Je ne trouvais pas d'animal assez satisfaisant alors j'ai continué et j'ai aussi entendu le coup de canon pensant que quelque chose t'étais arrivé ! Donc j'ai fait demi-tour immédiatement et tu n'étais plus là ! Donc…

- Tu es partie à ma recherche, achevais-je.

- Oui ! J'ai eu tellement peur fait plus jamais ça, dit-il en me serrant tellement fort dans ses bras que je n'arrivais même plus à respirer.

- J'ai eu peur aussi tu sais, dis-je après qu'il m'ait lâché. Tu as ramené de la nourriture ?

- Non j'ai abandonné les recherches. On mangera demain.

Ça ne m'enchantait pas, mais le bonheur qu'il soit là, en vie et en parfaite santé me fit oublier les grognements qu'émettait mon ventre.

Le lendemain on s'organisa pour chasser ensemble et on put attraper quelques petits animaux. Après avoir mangé à en avoir le ventre rempli, nous nous mîmes à la recherche de ma carte.

- On ne trouvera jamais cette carte, c'est trop vaste ! dis-je à la fin de la journée.

- On recommencera demain.

Il s'arrêta net en m'arrêtant par la même occasion. On aurait dit qu'il avait entendu quelque chose.

-Tu as entendu quelque chose ? demandais-je.

La peur commençait à revenir. Il ne répondit pas. Toujours concentrer sur le supposé bruit.

-Un sorcier, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment.

En effet, je vis quelqu'un s'avançait vers nous. C'était Destiny. Pedro se figea. Des veines étaient apparues autour de ses yeux. Il se retourna dos à Destiny.

- Pedro qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? dis-je en posant une main sur son bras.

- Hey Millicent ! me dit Destiny apparemment soulagée de me voir.

Elle était blessée, du sang coulait de son cou. Elle avait beau l'avoir bandé mais le sang avait transpercé le bandage. C'est comme ça que je compris ce qui n'allait pas.

- Ecarte-toi Destiny, lui criais-je !

Elle s'arrêta et paru un peu étonnée par ma demande. Pedro s'était baissé et avait posé ses mains sur ses cuisses, il soufflait bruyamment, essayant sûrement de se contenir.

-Tu saignes ! Et il n'a pas bu de sang depuis quelques jours, lui dis-je.

C'était trop tard. Pedro avait disparu en une fraction de seconde de là où l'on était et était à présent sur Destiny.


	17. Le départ

Je courus en direction de Destiny et de Pedro. Destiny était couchée sur le sol, à plat ventre et était en train de se débattre comme une folle en criant. J'hurlais à Pedro d'arrêter, mais il était devenu incontrôlable. Et en essayant de le tenir pour le repousser de Destiny, il me poussa avec une telle force que je fus projeter à plusieurs mètre et m'écrasa contre un arbre.

Je n'entendis plus rien, j'étais inconsciente, incapable de parler, incapable de réfléchir, j'étais comme morte.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'avais l'impression de venir de me réveiller de mon sommeil. Je ne me rappelai plus vraiment de ce qui venait de se passer. C'était comme si cela n'avait été qu'un simple rêve. J'avais mal à la tête, je sentis un liquide froid sur le derrière de mon crâne. J'essayai de me relever.

-Doucement Millicent, me dit Destiny.

Elle me donna à boire de sa propre gourde. Je bus une gorgé et fut déjà un peu mieux.

- Pedro, dis-je à voix basse.

- Il est… parti.

- Comment ça parti ? dis-je abasourdi.

- Le fait qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il t'ait fait du mal l'a fait fuir je crois. Ça m'a d'ailleurs sauvé la vie.

- Quoi, comment ça il a fui ? Je ne comprends pas, dis-je en pleurant.

- Je ne sais pas, il s'est arrêté de boire mon sang, il a crié ton nom en allant te voir et il est parti. Peut-être qu'il reviendra, dit-elle en me consolant.

Du sang avait coulé de mon crâne en m'écrasant contre l'arbre. C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait fait partir. Il ne voulait pas me faire du mal à moi aussi.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Destiny et moi soignons nos blessures. Elle me raconta qu'elle avait tué June Chester qui avait tenté de la tuer. C'est de là qu'elle avait obtenu sa blessure au cou.

-J'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin, je voyais ma vie défilé. Alors j'ai attrapé le mini couteau dans ma poche et je lui ai planté dans son propre cou. Ça l'a déstabilisé et j'ai attrapé le pieu qui était tombé par terre dans notre bagarre et je lui planté en plein cœur. Et le coup de canon a retentit et j'étais fière mais en même temps tellement triste d'avoir ôté la vie de quelqu'un. C'est vraiment horrible de le faire.

Pendant la soirée nous parlions un peu de ce que nous avions vécu et découvert. Je pensais que Pedro reviendrait mais il ne le fit pas.

Pareil dans la matinée du lendemain. Il ne revint pas.

- Tu sais si tu veux qu'on trouve les cartes et les baguettes il faut bouger d'endroit, me dit timidement Destiny.

- Je sais mais j'espérais qu'il reviendrait… dis-je en regardant de tous les côtés avec une pointe d'espoir.

- Il te retrouvera, il peut te sentir.

C'est à contre cœur que je quittais le campement. Avec Destiny nous pensions chercher de l'autre côté de la rivière. Elle et moi, n'avions pas fouillé ce coin. Mais avec la chaleur qu'il faisait depuis le début du jeu, nous avions peur de tomber sur un groupe qui pouvait se permettre de prendre du bon temps dans l'eau.

Nous marchions depuis déjà plusieurs heures quand un coup de canon retentit.

- J'espère que ça n'est pas Refus, dit Destiny.

- Et moi pas Pedro…

- Il devra bien mourir à un moment tu sais. Si tu veux survivre, c'est le seul moyen.

Je préférais ne rien dire. J'espérais vraiment que Pedro était sain et sauf. Je voulais le revoir avant, pour lui dire au revoir.

En arrivant vers la rivière on entendit aucun bruit.

-Tu penses que c'est profond ? Parce que je ne sais pas nager.

-On va le savoir tout de suite, dis-je en entrant prudemment dans l'eau.

J'en profitais pour mettre ma tête dans l'eau, pour soulager ma douleur et laver mes cheveux du sang qui avait coagulé. Et prendre une douche aussi.

J'avais pieds. Destiny me rejoigna et nous restions un peu dans l'eau à barboter. Ça ne remplaçait pas une vrai douche avec du savon mais c'était tellement agréable. A peine que nous commencions à nous amuser que deux loups garous s'approchèrent de la rive d'où l'on venait.

-Sors de l'eau ! me cria Destiny en essayant de courir dans l'eau

Je m'exécutai et la suivi. J'entendis les deux autres nous suivre. On était ralenti par l'eau. En sortant moi c'est ma cheville qui me ralentissait. J'avais déjà du mal à marcher mais pour courir c'était complétement impossible. Je boitais, sachant très bien qu'ils me rattraperaient facilement. Je sortis deux couteaux et m'arrêta pour leur faire face.

Je lançai le couteau sur l'un d'eux, espérant que ça le touche et en plein cœur. J'espérais que le lancer de couteau était comme jeter un sort avec une baguette. Il fallait bien viser.

Et je réussissais. Sauf que le couteau n'avait pas touché son cœur mais son épaule droite. Il s'arrêta tout de même et s'écroula par terre en criant. Son partenaire lui ne cessa de courir et se jeta sur moi. C'était finit j'allais mourir. Et pas de Pedro cette fois ci. Je ne lui avais même pas dit au revoir.

Le coup de canon retentit…


	18. Nuit meurtriere

Je tenais le deuxième couteau du côté droit de ma poitrine. Dans un mouvement de dernière tentative de survie, je l'avais brandit sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il avait sauté dessus et le couteau était allé droit dans son cœur. Je poussai son corps, sachant que son autre partenaire n'était pas loin, mais ils se tordaient de douleur un peu plus loin. Je vis qu'il n'avait pas eu la force d'extraire le couteau de son corps. C'était une occasion en or, ça l'empêchait de guérir. Je pris la machette de mon sac et marcha en direction de l'autre qui gémissait de douleur par terre. En me voyant arriver, il se mit à pleurer et me demanda pardon.

-Pitié ne me tues pas s'il te plaît, m'implora-t-il.

Il me faisait réellement de la peine. Il appelait sa « maman ». Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Je n'étais pas une tueuse. Mais si je ne le tuais pas il pourrait le faire. Je n'avais pas le courage de le faire. Ses pleurs étaient tellement réels.

-Tu as une dette envers moi, lui dis-je tout simplement en m'en allant.

Je pris le couteau qui était planté dans son partenaire et m'en alla en direction de Destiny, qui m'avait totalement abandonné. Mais je la comprenais, ici c'était chacun pour sa peau.

Je marchai des heures, sans la retrouver car au lieu de fuir j'avais recommencé les recherches de la carte.

La nuit commençait à tomber et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé Destiny. L'annonce des morts d'aujourd'hui se fit entendre. Seul celui que j'avais tué était mort. Il s'appelait Dylan Grady. J'étais un peu mal en y repensant. Mais c'était soit lui soit moi. Et à vrai dire je pense que tout le monde dans cette situation aurait fait pareil. Il était difficile de tuer quelqu'un et d'avoir ensuite son sang sur soi. J'essayais de penser à autre chose, quand le ciel au lieu de noircir avec la nuit, devint vert.

C'était la nuit de la lune enchantée. Et je la vis, verte émeraude, presque irréaliste. Et tout à coup j'entendis les hurlements de plusieurs loups à travers la forêt. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent aussitôt.

C'était le moment d'apprendre et de monter dans un arbre.

Avec ma cheville endolorie, c'était très difficile. Je n'arrivais absolument pas à me tenir dessus sans retomber. Je commençais à paniquer. Pendant mes tentatives de monter dans l'arbre, j'entendis le hurlement de douleur de quelqu'un. Un garçon cette fois. Un hurlement aussi terrible que ceux des loups. Ils étaient loin de là ou j'étais, mais je pouvais l'entendre. Et le canon retentit.

Ce qui me rassurait dans ce coup de canon, c'est que j'étais sûre que ça n'était pas Pedro. Mais j'espérais que ce soit un vampire et non Refus. Je le saurais demain soir, car il y a une seule annonce par jour. Et cette année ils ont décidé de la faire tous les soirs, d'après ce que j'avais constaté.

Je regrettais de ne pas avoir tué le garçon loup plutôt. Cela faisait sept loups dans la nature.

J'essayais toujours de monter dans l'arbre. J'avais trouvé un moyen. Plutôt et plutôt dur quand l'on n'avait pas de force dans les bras. Je m'aidais de la corde qui m'avait été fournie et grimpait en utilisant la simple force de mes bras. Je devais avoir dépassait les deux mètres quand j'entendis un second hurlement de douleur. Féminin cette fois. Suivi d'un coup de canon quelques secondes après.

J'espérais fortement que ce soit l'autre fille vampire et non Destiny. La branche que je voulais atteindre se trouvait à encore quatre mètres. Mais déjà j'entendais des bruits venant vers moi. Quelqu'un s'approchait de l'endroit où j'étais. Pour le coup, je préférais voir un vampire plutôt qu'un loup. Sachant que les hybrides mesuraient autour du mètre quatre-vingt-dix, chacun je ne voulais absolument pas me risquer alors que je n'étais qu'à environ deux mètre de hauteur dans l'arbre.

Je me plaquai contre l'arbre sans faire de bruit. J'essayai même d'éviter de respirer.

Ce n'était pas un loup, c'était Destiny qui haletait et courrait en regardant avec peur derrière elle.

Elle n'avait plus son sac sur dos et sa combinaison était couverte de sang. Elle était visiblement blessée. Elle fuyait quelqu'un. Ou plutôt quelque chose.

Si Destiny n'était pas morte, c'était donc la fille vampire qui l'était. Je vis ce qui poursuivait Destiny. C'était un hybride. De là où j'étais je pouvais voir ses yeux rouges. Il était totalement transformé et des poils noirs avaient poussé sur son corps, sa combinaison était toujours là et avait l'air de s'être agrandie. Ses jambes s'étaient allongées, ses bras aussi. Il pouvait se tenir debout mais préférait apparemment courir grâce à ses mains – ses pattes devrais-je dire- .

Il attrapa Destiny et la plaqua au sol et commença à la lacérer. Ses hurlements me déchiraient le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas descendre l'aider. Je ne savais pas qui était cet hybride. Si c'était Pedro je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Mais ses hurlements me déchiraient tellement le cœur que je descendis et pris ma hache. J'étais montée pour rien. J'avais mal dans les bras maintenant.

-Hey ! dis-je en appelant l'hybride tremblotant de la tête aux pieds.

J'étais complétement folle mais j'étais prête. J'avais déjà tué une fois il y a quelques heures et j'étais prête à recommencer. L'hybride cessa de lacérer Destiny. Il se leva de sa plus haute hauteur.

C'était tellement impressionnant que je regrettai tout de suite de m'être montrée. Je voulais remonter dans l'arbre tout de suite et laisser Destiny seule face à son destin. Mais je n'aurais pas eu le temps. Elle gémissait de douleur et prononcer des jurons.

L'hybride se retourna et me fit face. En me regardant, il se mit à rugir. S'il voulait m'impressionner c'était clairement réussi. J'étais tellement morte de trouille que je n'osais plus bouger, espérant qu'il se désintéresse de moi et se reconcentre sur Destiny. Il n'en fit rien. Il s'avançait debout, lentement vers moi, avec de la bave coulant de sa gueule. Il était en colère je pense, car il grognait. Je levais ma hache, prête à lui mettre dans le cœur. Durant son avancé lente et dangereuse, un autre coup de canon retentit.

Avec le reflet de la lune je distinguai quelque chose sur sa combinaison. Il avait une entaille sur le bras.

C'était Pedro.


	19. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

Il se tenait debout devant moi prêt à me sauter dessus et à me déchiqueter. S'il m'attaquait je devrais lui faire suffisamment mal pour le ralentir. Je reculais en même temps qu'il avançait vers moi. Le fait qu'il n'est pas encore bondi était sûrement dû à la hache qui brillait grâce aux reflets de la lune. Alors je décidai de frapper la hache dans l'air pour le faire fuir.

-Aller recule ! Va-t'en ! criais-je.

Il grognait et reculait en même temps. C'est alors qu'il se met à crier à la lune. Mais ce cri n'était normal, c'était un cri de douleur. Il tomba à genoux en gémissant comme un chien battu.

Destiny se tenait derrière lui. Elle lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos. A bout de force elle s'écroula elle aussi.

-Noooooooon, criais-je.

Je ne savais pas où elle avait touché Pedro. Pas dans le cœur heureusement, sinon il serait mort. Ses hurlements et ses reniflements me fendaient le cœur. Mais il devra rester dans cet état-là, jusqu'au lever du soleil. Je me précipitai vers Destiny. Elle saignait de partout. Mais grâce à la combinaison conçue pour les sorciers, ses blessures n'étaient pas profondes. Néanmoins elle perdait du sang.

-Je vais mourir, me dit-elle en pleurant.

-Non, ne bouge pas on va mettre quelque chose, dis-je en panique.

Je pris mon bandage qui serrait toujours ma cheville et le sien qui était noué autour de son cou. J'appuyais sur ces blessures pour éviter que le sang ne s'écoule plus. Mais les bandages n'étaient pas suffisants.

-C'est trop tard Millicent, disait-elle tout doucement.

Des larmes ruisselaient de nos joues.

- Non s'il te plaît ne meurt pas, dis-je en appuyant plus fort sur ses blessures.

Paniquée je regarde tout autour de moi pour trouver une plante qui pourrait la guérir. Mais je n'avais jamais vraiment suivi les cours de biologie et je ne connaissais donc rien aux plantes.

- J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer et d'avoir parcouru un petit bout de chemin avec toi…

- Tais-toi ! Ne dis pas ça comme si tu allais mourir ! Tu vas vivre !

- Rends-toi à l'évidence, je suis un fardeau. Gagne Millicent. Montre à tous que les sorciers sont puissants…

Pendant toute la nuit, nous pleurons toutes les deux. J'avais toujours mes deux mains appuyaient sur ses blessures. A côté il y avait Pedro qui gémissait toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à atteindre le couteau dans son cou.

Le matin très tôt je fus réveillé en sursaut par un coup de canon.

-Destiny ! Destiny ! disais-je en la secouant.

Elle avait les yeux fermés. Des larmes s'étalaient encore sur ses joues. Elle ne respirait plus.

-Réveille-toi ! criais-je en la secouant. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît respire, réveille-toi !

Des larmes recommencèrent à s'étaler sur mes joues. Une mare de sang s'était formée. Mais ce n'était pas que le sang de Destiny. Il y avait aussi celui de Pedro.

Je me jetai sur Pedro qui avait repris sa forme humaine. Il était inconscient et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Le couteau était toujours en lui et l'empêcher de guérir. J'enlevai le couteau de son dos et il se mit à tressaillir. Il ne se relever pas pour autant.

-Pedro ! Pedro ! Réveille-toi !

Pas lui aussi, non pas maintenant. Il respirait toujours. Mais était visiblement très affaibli. Je restais près de lui et lui parlait. Il était inconscient. Au bout d'une heure sa plaie était toujours ouverte. Il ne guérissait pas et perdait toujours autant de sang.

-Du sang… murmurais-je.

Je pris le couteau et me coupa le bras.

-Bois ! lui disais-je en collant mon bras ensanglanté sur la bouche.

Il ne buvait pas. Donc je le retournai et lui ouvrit la bouche pour faire tomber directement mon sang dans sa gorge. Au bout de quelques minutes il bougea enfin et s'accrocha à mon bras. Il buvait mon sang. Il était réveillé, il pourrait aller mieux. Je m'écartai au bout d'un moment car cela faisait très mal. Il finit par se relever.

-Merci, dit-il faiblement.

Je lui sautai dans les bras.

-Tu as tué Destiny !

Il regarda le corps inanimé de cette dernière.

- Je suis désolé. Il faut que je parte.

- Encore ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si nous restons ensemble, il est possible qu'à la fin il ne reste plus que nous…

Il n'avait pas tort.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dis-je en pleurant et en resserrant mon étreinte.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser non plus. Mais il le faut.

- Non ne…

- Au revoir Millicent.

Il m'embrassa et s'en alla en une fraction de seconde. Il m'avait dit au revoir cette fois, je pouvais mourir en paix. J'avais pu d'une certaine manière dire au revoir à tous les gens à qui je tenais.

J'étais prête à affronter la mort si elle devait arriver.

Après m'être ressaisie je me remis à la recherche de la carte.


	20. Avantage

Dans la suite de la journée, personne d'autre n'était mort. Trois en une seule nuit, plus une autre à l'aube c'était déjà assez de mort…

Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de carte, je cherchais juste un abri pour dormir sans être embêtée.

J'avais trouvé un endroit quand l'annonce des morts retentit.

-Les participants morts depuis l'annonce d'hier sont les suivants : Lucas Mortimer vampire, Eliel Loril vampire, Dustin Gold loup garou et Destiny Kidwelly sorcière. Sachez que pour la première fois dans l'histoire du tournoi, le dernier membre restant d'une espèce est un vampire. Le tournoi continue, bon courage à tous.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Refus n'était pas mort et il ne restait plus qu'un seul vampire. De plus, un loup garou était mort cette nuit. J'avais la nette impression que c'était celui à qui j'avais lancé le couteau. Il avait dû se vider de son sang comme Pedro. Tant mieux il n'en restait que deux. Tout comme nous sorciers. Par contre, il y avait toujours quatre hybrides. Je m'endormis avec le ventre totalement vide.

Je passai ma journée du lendemain a essayé de trouver la carte. Je fouillais les moindres recoins de la forêt. En fin d'après-midi, je m'étais même dit qu'ils avaient menti et que rien n'avait été mis. En début de soirée, malgré l'absence de mort dans la journée, la voix retentit pour nous annoncer quelque chose.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Etant donné les recherches difficiles que les deux sorciers ont pour trouver une carte, nous avons décidé de revenir sur notre changement de règles. Demain, dès midi, seront disposés deux cartes pour trouver une des cinq baguettes dans l'arène. Aucune autre espèce n'aura le droit de prendre ces cartes, c'est pourquoi la zone ne sera pas accessible pour les autres dès minuit ce soir pendant vingt-quatre heure.

Bon courage à tous.

Un avantage ? Non. Une mise à mort. Les autres ne pourront certes pas entrer dans la zone de départ. Mais ils nous attendront de part et d'autres dès que nous sortirons de la zone, ils nous attaquerons. Mais c'était la seule chance pour gagner. Au lieu de me diriger vers un endroit discret pour dormir, je m'en allai vers le chemin du top du départ. Je m'en étais beaucoup éloigné mais il fallait que j'y sois pour minuit. Au moins, je pourrais passer vingt-quatre heures à l'abri. Je ne pense pas que le vampire se montrera. Il en profitera sûrement surtout pour s'éloigner de la zone de départ et se cacher. Je ne sais pas non plus si les deux loups garous se montreront, face aux hybrides plus nombreux.

Ma cheville me faisait moins mal, mais je ne pensais pas être capable de courir comme avant –déjà que ce n'était très efficace-.

J'arrivai dans la zone dans la nuit. Le tableau affichait presque minuit. Refus n'était pas là. Peut-être pensait-il que c'était une mauvaise idée ? S'il ne venait pas j'aurais sûrement trois hybrides qui ne surveilleraient que moi. Attendant que je sorte de la zone. Non Refus se montra quelques minutes après minuit. Il arriva en courant. Apparemment, il était poursuivi.

- Un hybride, cria-t-il en haletant.

- Stop c'est bon il est minuit ! Il ne te suit plus, lui criais-je au loin.

Il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. L'hybride s'était en effet arrêté à la lisière de la forêt et nous regardait. L'endroit du top départ était éclairé de spot lumineux. Je regardais tout autour et nous étions encerclés par des hybrides. Les loups garous et le vampire n'avaient en effet pas pris la peine de venir. Ils savaient que les hybrides s'occuperaient de nous. Pedro se tenait parmi eux. Devais-je le craindre ? Où était-il là pour me protéger ?

- Comment va-t-on s'enfuir ? me demanda Refus tout en regardant les quatre hybrides qui encerclaient notre zone.

- Ils nous écoutent, on ne peut pas parler de plan à voix haute ! lui dis-je.

Les hybrides étaient capables d'entendre des conversations de loin.

Je me retournai et me mis face à Refus, de manière à ce que les hybrides ne me voient pas pas. Je disais le plan à Refus sans prononcer de mot, en espérant qu'il réussisse à lire sur mes lèvres.

-Je vais aller vers Pedro et les autres sauront qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Alors ils viendront vers lui et moi pour me tuer à sa place. Tu en profiteras pour partir.

Je dus répéter plusieurs fois pour qu'ils comprennent.

- Et toi comment tu t'en sors ? me dit-il de la même manière que moi.

- J'espère qu'il les tuera. Je l'aiderais s'il le faut.

J'espérais juste que Pedro puisse toujours faire une chose pareille pour moi. Nous finissions par nous endormir.

Midi approchait. Les hybrides étaient prêts. Pedro, en tant qu'hybride numéro cinq, était tout à gauche. Il suffisait que celui qui était troisième en partant de droite viennent pour me tuer et Refus pourrait se faufiler à sa place. Le problème était qu'il ne fallait pas que les autres arrivent et lui sautent dessus. Tout dépendait d'où était la baguette la plus proche.

Midi. Les cartes apparurent sur la table des armes. On les consulta avec Refus.

-La baguette la plus proche est là, me dit Refus.

La baguette la plus proche se trouvait du côté de Pedro. Tout proche de lui. J'étais passée devant au tout début du tournoi.

-On change de plan, dis-je sans sortir de son de ma voix. Tu restes ici et j'y vais.

Refus acquiesça. Je contemplai et examina la carte en essayant de situer où elle était. Je me mis à trottiner vers Pedro. Il avait l'air surpris et ne savait apparemment pas quoi faire. Je m'arrêtai devant lui.

-Tu vas me tuer ?

Les autres hybrides le regardaient lui, moi et Refus en même temps. Et ils étaient aux aguets.

Pedro était visiblement gêné.

- Non. Pas moi.

- Alors merci.

Et je courus derrière lui alors qu'il n'avait pas bouger. J'avais mal à la cheville mais j'entendais les autres arrivaient et crier à Pedro de me tuer. Il y avait des orties. Plein. Mais la baguette était en dessous selon la carte. Et à peine je l'avais attrapé que les hybrides étaient là, prêts à me tuer, mais je leur fis face. Je me sentais puissante.

Ils reculaient. C'était cruel mais il le fallait. J'envoyai un sortilège qui les paralysa. Pedro était parti. Je pris un couteau de mon sac et les poignarda en plein cœur. Tous les trois. Trois coups de canon retentirent.

Avec Refus nous trouvions sa baguette et avions décidé de rester ensemble. Pendant, il commença le tour de garde. Et pendant mon sommeil j'entendis un cri. C'était lui. Le vampire lui avait sauté dessus. Visiblement affamé de sang. Refus n'avait pas dû le voir surgir.

Je cherchai ma baguette à tâtons, mais quand je la trouvai le vampire avait brisé la nuque de Refus. Et le coup de canon retentit.

-Tu vas le payer ! criais-je.

Et ce n'était pas un sortilège de paralysie que je lui envoyai, mais du feu. Il criait, se roulait par terre, hurlant. Et au bout de quelque minute un autre coup de canon retentit en même temps que les cris avaient cessé…


	21. Le dernier adversaire

Il ne restait plus de vampires, j'étais la seule sorcière restante. Il ne restait plus qu'un hybride. La fin approchait.

Maintenant que j'avais ma baguette je me concentrais dans les recherches de nourritures. Je dormais en posant des petits pièges autour de moi, de peur que quelqu'un m'attaque comme a été attaqué ce pauvre Refus. La voix n'avait toujours pas annoncé la mort de ce dernier, ni de celle du vampire. Ce qui été normal dans le jeu lorsqu'il restait quatre participants, d'au moins deux espèce différente. Et dans au milieu d'une autre journée, elle se manifesta :

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Comme vous avez pu l'entendre, deux participants sont morts récemment. Les règles du tournoi stipulent que dès qu'il reste quatre participants d'espèces différentes, il ne peut plus être dit les morts. C'est pourquoi, nous ne vous annoncerions plus rien sur ceux tombés au combat. Le tournoi continue, bon courage à vous !

J'imaginais Pedro se demandait si j'étais morte ou non. Il était difficile de trouver à manger même avec une baguette. Je ne savais pas chasser. Je m'étais contentée de manger quelques baies depuis. Ce n'était pas nourrissant, mais mieux que rien. Il fallait que je trouve un animal. Durant ma recherche j'avais réussi à attraper un lapin. J'avais eu un peu mal au cœur de le tuer mais il le fallait. Je ne savais même pas comment le préparer. Pendant que je le faisais cuire au feu, j'entendis des voix qui approchaient de là où j'étais. Paniquée, je me mis à atteindre le feu d'un coup de baguette magique et me colla contre un arbre.

-Il faut qu'on tue l'hybride, disait l'une des voix. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas mort. Je ne sais pas qui est l'autre, mais il faut qu'on le laisse tuer l'autre d'abord.

-Et si c'est la fille sorcière ?

-Il y a eu deux coups de canons presque à la suite, les deux sorciers sont morts c'est sûr.

J'avais le pouvoir de les tuer maintenant. Une partie de moi me crier de le faire, car je pourrais rentrer chez moi plus vite. Mais le combat qui m'attendait, n'était pas celui que je désirais. Je devais tous les deux les laisser tuer Pedro, car moi je n'en avais pas le courage. Ils finirent par partir et je pus me remettre à la cuisine de mon pauvre lapin. Il était d'ailleurs très bon. Ou alors c'était le fait que je n'avais pas eu de viande depuis que Pedro en avait amené. Tout ça me paraissait loin maintenant. Je perdais la notion du temps.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent il ne se passa rien. Ce qui pouvait fortement ennuyer les téléspectateurs. C'est pour cela que la voix nous rappela à l'ordre. Dans la journée du lendemain, pendant que je cherchais un animal un peu plus gros qu'un lapin, j'entendis un coup de canon.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas Pedro et en même temps je l'espérais, car je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à lui. Deux minutes après ce coup de canon, un autre retentissait.

Nous n'étions plus que deux dans le tournoi. Et à peine essayais-je de savoir qui pourrait être mon adversaire que la voix nous fit son avant dernière annonce :

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Les deux derniers membres du tournoi, étant d'espèces différentes, sont priés de se rendre dans la zone du départ afin de combattre à mort. Le survivant sera déclaré vainqueur et pourra rentrer immédiatement chez lui avec mille pièces d'or et la gloire en bonus. Bon courage à tous les deux et que le meilleur gagne !

J'exécutai ses ordres. Si je faisais des déductions, il se pourrait que l'un des loups garous soit mon adversaire. Selon la logique, Pedro en aurait tué un des deux et l'autre l'aurait poignardé droit dans le cœur par derrière, pendant qu'il tuait son ami. Ou du moins c'est ce que je voulais croire.

Je marchai pendant quelques temps et arriva enfin dans la zone de départ. J'avais brandit ma baguette droit devant moi et pris un couteau dans l'autre main.

Mon adversaire était déjà là. Il m'attendait et me faisait face…


	22. La trahison

Pedro me faisait face. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de mes joues. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Nous savions que l'un de nous devrait mourir pour que l'autre survive. Mais nous ne savions pas que l'un de nous devrait tuer l'autre pour ça. Il y avait quatorze vraies possibilités que quelqu'un le tue sans que ce soit moi. Mais le hasard avait encore fait des siennes.

Pedro avait la tête froide. Quand il m'avait vu arriver sa tête s'était décomposée et quelques secondes après il était redevenu froid. Il gardait la tête haute, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. Je m'avançais vers lui prudemment. J'avais beau avoir une baguette, il était quand même plus rapide.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé cette stupide carte ? lui dis-je en colère.

- Je ne savais pas que nous en arriverions à la…

Il avait enlevé son masque de froideur et affichait une mine déconfite.

- Je n'ai pas la force de te tuer, soupirais-je.

- Moi si.

Il se jeta sur moi tout en subissant une transformation complète. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Lui qui avait tant cherché à me protéger, pourquoi voulait-il me tuer maintenant au lieu de chercher une solution? Et cette transformation était-elle nécessaire ? Il me prit au dépourvu et me désarma sans effort. Je tombais en arrière. Il balança le couteau plus loin et cassa la baguette en deux alors que je tentais d'attraper les deux armes.

La fin. C'était la fin. Ce serait encore un hybride qui gagnerait.

Pedro m'avait plaqué au sol mais n'avait pas commencé à me lacérer de ses griffes. De ce fait, il me torturait. S'il plantait ses griffes suffisamment loin en moi, je mourrais sans énormes souffrances. Mais il ne le fit pas. Hésitait-il ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? le provoquais-je.

Là il se mit à grogner et je pus voir toutes ses dents acérées. Un frisson me parcourus même si je n'avais pas peur de mourir. Il était inutile de se débattre, il avait beaucoup trop de force pour que je puisse bouger d'un centimètre. J'attendais la mort. Celui que j'aime m'avait trahi sans hésitation. J'avais tellement mal au cœur maintenant que j'étais prête à mourir.

-Tu m'as trahi, dis-je dans un soupire.

En guise de réponse il leva sa main droite de mon bras gauche et me griffa le visage. La douleur était cuisante. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas hurler. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer qu'il gagnait. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et reprit ses lacérations au niveau de ma poitrine et de mon ventre.

Cette fois je ne pouvais plus me retenir la douleur était tellement horrible que je ne pouvais supporter. Mais je ne sentais pas la mort arriver. Il fallait que je m'échappe de là. Je me retournai et essaya de m'échapper mais il me tira par le pied gauche pour me ramener vers lui. Et cette fois c'était sur le dos qu'il entreprit ses lacérations. Je hurlais. J'appelais ma mère moi aussi comme le loup garou que j'avais épargné, espérant la voir débarquer. Mais rien.

Cette fois je me sentais partir, je me sentais faiblir. J'étais couverte de sang et tout mon corps me brûlait. Je voulais mourir vite, très vite. Pedro me mordit les cuisses à plusieurs endroits. Il ne voulait rien épargner. J'avais tellement mal que mon corps me quitta, je m'évanouis, en espérant ne jamais me réveiller …


	23. Le gagnant du tournoi

J'ouvrais les yeux tout doucement. Je n'avais plus mal. Je n'avais mal nulle part à vrai dire. Je m'asseyais sur le sol et vu Pedro qui avait repris sa forme humaine. Il était assis tout près de moi et ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je regardais mon corps ensanglanté et ma combinaison qui était totalement ruinée. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de plaies quelconque.

- Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Suis-je au paradis ? demandais-je à Pedro

- Je t'entends parfaitement et non tu es toujours dans l'arène.

- Donc je suis en enfer condamnée à revivre ce tournoi.

- Le tournoi n'est pas fini Millicent !

- Pourtant tu m'as déchiqueté.

- Regarde tu n'as rien !

- J'avais quelque chose je n'ai pas rêvé ! Tu m'as trahi, je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance et…

- Non je t'ai sauvé la vie, dit-il calmement.

Je ne comprenais rien à cette situation. J'étais peut-être en train de rêver vu que je m'étais évanouie.

-Lève-toi ! m'ordonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

J'étais persuadée que le combat n'était pas fini et qu'il voulait m'affronter. Alors je me jetai sur lui pour lui faire mal, même si je n'avais aucune arme. La force sur laquelle j'avais bondit sur lui ne me ressemblait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? lui demandais-je surprise.

- Tu es une hybride maintenant.

- Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il me racontait ? Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à ce qui se passait.

-J'ai pris ma forme complète de loup-garou pour te transformer et je t'ai griffé plusieurs fois à plusieurs endroit pour te montrer à toi et aux organisateurs du tournoi que tu avais guéri. Quand j'ai su que tu commençais à ne plus tenir je t'ai mordu plusieurs fois aux jambes. Tu es maintenant une hybride moitié loup-garou et sorcière.

-Quoi ? Et tu me dis que tu m'as sauvé ?!

J'étais tellement en colère contre lui que je voulais le frapper fort.

- Millicent !

- Je n'ai même pas envie de te parler. Non seulement tu m'as fait horriblement mal mais en plus tu viens de me transmettre une sacré malédiction et c'est complètement inutile ton truc là, je ne com…

- Souviens-toi des règles du tournoi !

Je réfléchissais mais je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête.

-Une seule espèce peut gagner le tournoi, disait-il tout joyeux. Il n'a jamais été dit que les hybrides sorciers-loup garous et les hybrides vampires-loups garous, ne faisait pas parti de la même espèce.

Il avait totalement raison ! Je le regardais émerveillé, il m'avait sauvé la vie même si j'aurais aimé ne jamais être condamné à me transformer en loup garou à la pleine lune. Quel horreur. Mais je n'étais pas contre la force et la rapidité.

J'espérais seulement que les organisateurs n'avaient pas changé de règlement en cours de route. La voix fit sa dernière annonce :

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît. En raison des récents événements Millicent Price fait désormais partie de l'espèce des hybrides. Comme le règlement le stipule, la seule espèce restante à la fin du tournoi est déclarée vainqueur. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer mesdames et messieurs, que nous avons maintenant nos vainqueurs au tournoi !

Je pleurais tellement de joie que je sautillais sur place. Pedro m'avait sauvé la vie, nous allions maintenant tous les deux pouvoirs vivre. Je le pris dans mes bras et le remercia infiniment tout en continuant de pleurer.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais tué, je t'aime, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi !

Et on s'embrassa passionnément pendant que nous nous enfoncions dans le sol …


End file.
